Running On Adrenaline
by KAD900
Summary: When tragedy strikes, the Wasabi Warriors are seperated. Two are struggling to survive, while the other four are trying to find them before its too late & just when they think they've made it, it just gets worse. Not to mention they're trying to find the culprit on the run... DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Check me out here: Twitter- @KAD900 IG- KAD900 & more on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Running On Adrenaline Chapter 1**

**Heyy everyone! I know what your wondering... Why did you delete all the other chapters? Why is this chapter one not chapter 14? Well, the answer is simple. I noticed that my story has gone off the plot line and as i read, I noticed it was becoming to turn into a story like my Kack story. So I decided to re-write it and now, I honestly think it was for the better. So far, I like the plotline for this one to be planned well and to be better overall. So yeah... Also, for those who read this before the recent chapter posted, i accidentally uploaded chapter four for my other story Assassination. Oops! This chapter IS indeed the official first NEW chapter!Speaking of my Kack story, I was thinking of changing the title to _Kick- Kickin' It's Jack and__ Kim_**** and change the story entitled that to be re-named and turned into a story for one-shots. I get A LOT of crazy and fun ideas so if I have a quick or long random event i want to happen, I can just do that. Tell me if you think i should do that. I probably am but if even just a few of you told me you opinion, it would make me soooo happy :) Well that's all folks so as always, review and enjoy! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I were in the dojo doing various stretching routines when Rudy came out of his office to begin his instruction.

"Ok guys, let's start practice."

After looking the four of us over quickly, he noticed a second later that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ja-" he began before he was interrupted by the phone ringing in his office.

He exhaled heavily in annoyance and said "Kim, be with Jerry and Eddie, be with Milton. I'll be right back." he explained to us, knowing we knew what he meant as he paired us up.

Every practice we sparred each other at least once.

Not only did it help us learn from one another, but it also showed who could basically kick one another's butt.

Having me and Jack the only black belts, we were always the winners.

Jerry, Eddie and Milton couldn't exactly hold their own against us yet being yellow and orange belts.

I mean think about it, we would probably severally injure them if we _really_ tried to fight them!

I could practically imagine it now…

As we still stood there as Rudy's retreating figure jogged into his office and shut his door, Eddie muttered "I wonder who it is this time."

"Every day at least one person every day now calls during practice!" Milton said as Jerry and I lined up in front of one another on the mat.

Just as we got into our fighting stances after bowing, we heard Rudy's voice echo through the walls in excitement as we relaxed and looked towards his office in confusion.

"Really? That's great! I'll go tell them! Ok, bye."

Immediately after, he burst out the door with a mile wide grin on his face, almost as if he had just won the lottery.

"Rudy, please tell me we aren't doing another karate show for a birthday party so you can get more money for what you claim is for the dojo" I said as I put quotation marks up.

I personally do _not _want to do _that_ again…

I'm pretty sure the others would agree too.

"Yeah dude! The last time they didn't even let us have cake!" Jerry said, disappointment still spread across his face.

As we all turned to him, giving him our best "_Really?_" faces, he put his arms up in protest.

"Hey, it was an ice cream cake yo! That cake was seriously swag!"

After I personally rolled my eyes at him, I folded my arms as we all turned back to Rudy.

"No, we're not doing another birthday party… at least not right now." he answered normally before going to a barely audible mumble.

"Good." Milton exhaled, giving a relieved look.

He, along with the other three must have not heard the whole sentance since they all said the same exact thing as Milton.

"We're having a match against the Black Dragons!" he said excitedly.

"Um Rudy, no offense, but what's so exciting about that?" I asked as my eye brows went up, awaiting his answer.

A match up with the Black Dragons was actually very common.

They were the closest dojo and we both were in the same mall to be specific.

Every few weeks or so we'd compete against them, only to win of course.

"Well I _was_ going to say, the winner will go to a special tournament for a grand prize of $5,000!" he said ecstatically as he jumped in delight.

"Where is it?" Eddie asked questionably as Rudy turned to him.

"We don't know yet, but I heard rumors that it will be nice and sunny." He explained as a grin quickly grew across my face.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up earlier this than usual, unable to fall asleep for some reason.

It was about an hour to sunset when I decide to let off some steam and practice some moves in the park nearby before karate practice.

I quickly went downstairs and saw a note taped to the fridge.

It read:

_Dear Jack,_

_I had to go to a last minute convention in Miami, Florida. I know its last minute but apparently it was urgent. You can use your credit card if you need anything and remember, NO PARTIES! I trust you won't do it again after what happened last time but just to be safe, remember what I made you clean up on the wall in the living room, the floor in the closet, and on the guest bed. __ I should be back in a few days, five or so max and I'll call or text you when I'm coming home. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ah the memories… that party was Jerry's worst idea to date.

After grabbing a quick snack, I grabbed my skateboard and made my way to the park.

After finding a nice, flat, open area, I put my stuff by a nearby tree and did various exercises from karate moves to lastly ending with some calm Tai Chi until the sun came up and people began to walk to and from places more and more.

My urge to check my phone finally became unbearable as I pulled out my phone.

After realizing I was late for practice, I quickly grabbed my board and made my way to the dojo as fast as I could.

In less than five minutes I entered the mall and came running into the dojo and said "Sorry I'm late guys, I went to the park and got carried away with things."

"Try not to be late Jack, we have a match coming up." Rudy explained as he then turned back to observe Milton in his exercise he was currently doing before him.

"Match?" I asked confusedly as Kim turned to me.

"Well if you were here five minutes ago, you would know." she said with sarcasm written all over it.

I rolled my eyes at her response and said "Now for the second time…what match up?"

"We're having a match against the Black Dragons coming up in two weeks." Milton clarified for me as I nodded.

**Jack's POV**

After Milton said that, Rudy took over the conversation and said "Well guys, I say you should go celebrate today and go to Falafel Phil's then we can work hard and train tomorrow. I got to work some things out with Bobby and prepare some exercises for tomorrow."

"Good idea… I'm starving!" Eddie said, running out the door with relief, leaving the five of us including Rudy.

After changing into some clean clothes, we all eventually joined Eddie and Jerry, who finished quicker than the rest of us and joined him.

When everyone got to the table, Falafel Phil came over, took our order, and then went to the nearby closet.

He opened door, grabbed a carrot on a fishing pole, held it in front of him, then yelled "Run Tootsie run! We got six orders of Falafel for the Wasabi Dojo! Run like the wind!" his accent coming through as always.

We all made confused faces from the awkward scene and continued on with a random conversation that Jerry just so happened to start.

After enjoying the company of one another, we all eventually went back to the dojo after paying for lunch.

We all strolled into the dojo, different conversations running amuck.

As Kim and I discussed why I was up so early this morning, Jerry argued with Eddie over which was the best restaurant, as Milton tried to break up their now full-blown dispute with one another.

As Kim and I made our way to the bench to sit down, I asked the three "You guys are leaving already?"

"Yeah, we decided we're gonna go see a movie on the way here."

"What movie?"

"Sadly, we're tied between a horror and a chick flick." Milton said, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course" Kim mumbled from beside me, just loud enough for me to hear.

After snickering slightly from her comment, I added on "Well have fun… I guess."

"See ya bro!" Jerry hollered as they exited the dojo, leaving only Kim and I left.

"Well, I guess I should pack too." Kim said as she plopped her hands on her jeans, making herself stand up and stroll over to her locker as I did the same.

After I packing my stuff, Kim and I both started a random conversation just before hearing the dojo door open.

In walked non-other than Jerry, Eddie and Milton once again.

"I thought you guys went to the movie?" Kim asked confusion written on her expression.

"Yeah, we were but we ended up picking the horror movie and apparently it doesn't premiere until tomorrow night." Eddie explained, ending our confusion.

I then glanced to my right to look at Kim just as she said "Well, I should go. I just want to go home and relax. See you tomorrow." she smiled as she waved, making her way to the doors.

Just as I watched her retreating figure take a few steps forward, I noticed something.

"Kim wait!" I hollered, quickly catching her attention.

After she quickly turned around, I jogged over to her and without breaking eye contact with the incoming pack of Black Dragon students making their way to us, she turned her head to see what I was looking at.

Once she saw them as well, I saw her instantly tense as she yelled "Guys! Look."

Milton, Eddie and Jerry all quit their argument and turned to see them as well.

**Kim's POV**

Frank strolled in first as was in front of the herd and stopped when he reached the edge of the mat.

"What do you want Frank?" Jack asked sternly, stepping forward a few paces.

"Nothing, just checking out the competition." he smirked.

"Who are you to say anything about competition? You've lost every single match since Jack and I joined." I reminded as I made my way closer to Jack, stopping as I stood slightly behind his shoulder.

"_Who are you to say anything about competition?_" he mimicked before mumbling the rest.

If he was trying his best to tick me off, it was working.

Immediately my eyes sharpened and I sent daggers at him.

Once Frank received my glare, he stumbled back a few steps in fright before catching himself.

_Wimp. _

We both knew I could easily kick his butt, let alone Jack.

If he went to attack me, Jack would go at him first because of his hero complex.

"Anyways, I was sent here to tell you to forfeit."

"Yo, why would we forfeit?" Jerry asked, understanding somewhat of the conversation.

"Because if you don't…" he began as he walked up to Jack.

Once he stopped right in front of him, he mumbled just loud enough for Jack and I to hear.

"Pretty boy here is gonna be a lot of pain."

For once, you could tell he was actually serious.

Without another word, the dojo was silent as Frank and his teammates left without another word.

One question that was defiantly spiraling around Jack and I's heads what he had just said.

_What did he mean by that?_

Questions like these went round and round my head as I thought of all the possible things he could've meant.

This made me nervous considering the Black Dragons were never serious.

Once the dojo doors closed, we all stood there in confusion from the previous scene.

I walked closer behind Jack and whispered "What do you think he meant by that?"

As the Black Dragons turned the corner and were now out of sight, he finally answered.

"I don't know."

_**The Next Day…**_

**Jack's POV**

Ever since the incident last night, all I've been thinking about was Frank.

What did he mean by me being in a lot of pain?

Thousands of questions circled my mind as I pondered over the possible things he could've meant, good or bad.

The more I thought about that specifically, the more the dummy I was punching in front of me threatened to fly backwards.

I was now to the point that the dummy's head already hit the window to Rudy's office a good five minutes ago while my knuckles slowly started to turn red.

The entire time, I heard someone trying to talk to me, but I just couldn't pull myself to snap out of the trance I was currently in.

I then felt someone pull on my shoulder.

Right when they did, I whipped around and threw a punch only to be caught.

There before me stood Kim, my fist tightly squeezed in her palm, inches from her face.

I was mentally relieved that I didn't punch her and she used her reflexes to catch my punch.

We just stood there for a good amount of time as my breathing from my intense workout gradually slowed before she spoke.

"Frank got to you didn't he?"

She knew me too well…

Sometimes having someone who knew you like sibling was great, other times like this one, you just wish they didn't.

I said nothing as I looked around, noticing we were the only ones in the dojo.

Ignoring her question, I asked "Where's everyone?"

"We're eating at Falafel Phil's waiting for you to stop demolishing the dummies. I just couldn't stand to see you go this low. You know that poor dummy you were pounding? Well it's now garbage, so answer this Jackson. Did Frank drive you to this?"

After hearing her say my full first name, I knew she was dead serious.

There was no use lying, she could see right through me if I did.

"Yeah-" I began before she cut me off sternly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

There was another minute or so of silence before she spoke again "He's just bluffing."

"What if he isn't?"

"Do you really think he'll actually do something bad?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust him."

Finally my breathing came at bay and calmed down to a normal pace just after my last sentence.

The whole time we had this conversation, she never broke eye contact with me. Her eyes remained neutral as they never left mine for a single second.

**Kim's POV**

I could tell he noticed my level of seriousness as I never broke eye contact with him during our entire conversation.

There was another awkward silence before I suggested something.

"I think you should go home and relax."

"But I'm fine-"

"No, you're not." I said, quickly interrupting him.

"You are anything but fine, and you _will_ take the day off." I added on as I walked over to the bench, grabbed his towel, and chucked it in his face.

He immediately gave in, silently agreeing with me as he grabbed the towel and dried himself.

Without a word, we both began walking towards his house.

In about 10 minutes of walking, we finally made it and walked up to his door, where he finally spoke.

"Kim, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Acting like this, I just have this feeling he's gonna do something really bad…"

"Why would you think that? You remember he failed the grade several times right?" I reminded as I let a chuckle slip my lips.

"I know it sounds crazy, I just feel weird about this."

"Well just go to sleep, watch a movie, I don't care. Just relax ok?"

He just nodded as he unlocked his door and walked in, giving me a warm smile before closing the door.

I swiftly turned on my heel and jogged down the small set of stairs before walking home myself.

In mere minutes, I was there.

I unlocked the door and strolled in.

After shutting the door, I made my way to my room as I saw a note on the door.

_Dear Kim,_

_I had to go to a last minute meeting a few hours away from here. Since it won't end til the evening, I decided I'm just going to spend the night and drive in the morning. As usual, if needed, I left some money for you in the cookie jar. Please don't do anything your crazy friend Johnny, I mean Jerry asks you to like last time. I trust I won't find a broken expensive vase trashed along with garbage everywhere this time. _

_Love, Mom_

"Great, I'm by myself…" I muttered to myself as I opened the door and walked inside.

Just after I shut the door, I felt weak all of a sudden.

My legs went frail and I felt as if the room was spinning before me.

I struggled to stand as I put a firm hand on the doorknob for support.

I luckily made my way to the edge of my bed and just before I stumbled.

My ankle gave out, but I quickly recovered, preventing myself from face planting the floor.

Then some-what made my way to my desk, which was parallel to my bed.

I thought if I could get to that, I could get myself on my bed at least.

Accidently, I grabbed my computer chair and I immediately slipped as the chair flew from my grip.

I crashed forwards to the floor as I then felt a deep pain emerge in my stomach.

I desperately tried to roll over, but felt so vulnerable that I couldn't.

My stomach was searing with pain as I remained on the borderline of consciousness.

Just when I thought the pain wouldn't end, it finally did as the world faded out, turning black in seconds.

**Jack's POV**

I just shut the door to my house when I decided to watch a movie.

Without grabbing a snack or drink, I turned on the DVD player, ready to watch whatever I had left in it from last time.

Just as I hit play, my stomach grumbled loudly, practically forcing me to grab a snack.

As I unwillingly stood up, I went over to the fridge, only to find a note that made my almost made me want to kill someone... not literally of course.

_Jack,_

_You might want to go check on your little girlfriend of yours._

_-Anonymous_

As fast as I could, I ran out the door with a slam, striking the pavement fiercely with my shoes as I ran.

As I saw Kim's house come into view, I immediately sped up even more as I felt the adrenaline race through me.

As I noticed there was no car in her driveway, I ran inside, not bothering to shut the door.

I called out her name several times with worry, only to hear nothing.

My stomach slowly began to drop as I began searching for her, calling her name at the same time.

After checking the living room and kitchen, I ran up to her room, only to have my legs go numb.

I stumbled over to Kim, who was currently lying on the floor, some stuff knocked off her desk beside her as if she fell.

I gently shook her as I turned her over, so she now lied on her back.

As I continued to attempt to wake her, I brushed the hair from her face and noticed she looked more pale than usual.

Because as stupid as I was for leaving my phone at my house, I hurriedly searched for her phone, or any phone for that matter.

I quickly saw her phone in her front pocket of her jeans, and without a care in the world, I dialed 9-11.

Just as I began to speak, I heard something that made me worry even more.

_"Sorry, this number is no longer in service. You may redial or please try again later."_ The recorded woman spoke as I threw her phone angrily on her bed, makign it bounce a few times before plopping itself on a pillow.

Just as I returned to her side, I heard her groan slightly.

As I began calling her name again, I grabbed her hand with one hand, and gently gripped her shoulder with the other.

She then turned her head to face the opposite side of me as she slowly came back to.

Just when I thought she was going to open her eyes, she clenched them even tighter before squeezing on my hand.

"Kim? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked as I limited myself to only a few of the hundreds of questions I wanted to ask.

"Jack, it hurts..." she muttered as she showed much discomfort.

She _never_ whined.

_Ever._

She was strong, she never showed pain unless it was serious.

Knowing the situation turned even more serious, my instincts took over and I shifted so I was kneeling on one knee and let go of her shoulder as I told her "Kim, I'm gonna pick you up ok? We gotta get you to a hospital. If something happens please let me know."

I then was able to gently pry her hand from mine only for a moment so I could pick her up.

As I picked her up bridal-style, she immediately tensed and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as I carefully ran down the stairs.

My mind was rapidly thinking of ways to get her to the hospital.

Just as my mind continued to race, I remembered that her mom had more than one vehicle.

With luck, I ran into garage to see her mom's _nice_ car sitting before me.

Let's just say, she invested in this one since it was her favorite…

I quickly ran to the other side and opened the passenger door.

I lightly placed Kim in the seat before putting the seat down, allowing her to lie down.

Once I shut the door, I scampered around the garage looking for the keys until I finally found them in a drawer.

I smoothly slid across the hood with ease and hopped inside.

As the engine roared to life, I tried to remember what my grandfather taught me a few years back about driving.

I mean it's either Kim could get worse, or I get pulled over by a cop for doing something wrong and she might not get attention for another few hours.

I was mentally praying neither would happen, not only for my sake, but for Kim's.

**Kim's POV**

The pain was unbelievable!

My stomach felt as if it was being ripped and torn from the inside out.

I actually think when Jack picked me up, I was suffocating him.

Thankfully he used his brain and went to the garage towards the car.

In seconds, he had me placed in the passenger seat and without a need to ask, lowered the seat so I could lay down.

There was really only one thing besides the pain that worried me.

How was Jack going to drive?

Has he driven before?

Yikes, this wasn't gonna be good…

Through my discomfort, I managed to exhale in relief as I heard him turn the car on.

After finding the garage door remote, I felt the car move as I could assume he was pulling out of the driveway.

It took me a few seconds to muster up the strength to say this through my agony, but I muttered just loud enough for him "Since when can you drive?"

I heard him chuckle slightly as he explained back "My grandfather taught me a few years ago when I visited him."

"Of course."

Just a few seconds after I responded, he caringly asked "Is the pain getting worse?"

"By the second."

"Can you tell me where?"

"My stomach feels like it's being grinded up in a blender. Does that answer it?" I muttered, slight anger in my tone from the pain.

"Well it looks like we'll be in the hospital in a few minutes or so, just hang on."

After saying that to me, he held his hand out to me which I instinctively grabbed considering there really was nothing to grab onto.

I tried closing my eyes to fall sleep so the pain would go away, but as soon as I almost did, I was awaken by Jack picking me up out of my seat.

I buried my head into his chest as he ran into a building, yelling "I need help!" not even a second later.

As I tried to open my eyes, I struggled to stay awake.

My eyes slowly closed before opening and this cycle went on until I felt a harder surface touch my back.

Just as I saw an unfamiliar face in a white coat along with Jack beside me, I slowly drifted out of consciousness once again.

Just before blanking out, I heard a familiar voice yell one last thing.

"Keep fighting it Kim! I believe in you!"

**Jack's POV**

As quick as I grabbed Kim, she was soon taken away from me after I set her down on a gurney that a doctor and nurse came running out of the hall with.

As I ran in the doors of the hospital, I yelled out "I need help!"

In seconds, the lady at the desk yelled for a doctor and in seconds, one came running towards me.

I tried desperately to follow them, but as two nurses took his place, the doctor turned to me, firmly grabbing my shoulder.

He looked me dead in the eye as he reassuringly told me "I'll take good care of her son. Please, have a seat."

I took a brief second to look behind him and watch Kim be rolled away one last time before she was turned around a corner.

Once she disappeared, I turned back to the Doc and nodded understandingly.

He patted my shoulder just before jogging down the hall, most likely to catch up with Kim and the other nurses.

I wiped my hands on my jeans, removing them of sweat before I looked around to find a seat.

As I sat there, I looked around and observed the hospital.

The five other people in the waiting area were eyeballing me with slightly worry and concern from the previous scene as I returned a warm smile in return.

To avoid any more glances, I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I fell sound asleep.

I had troubles sleeping since most of my dreams consisted of Kim getting hurt.

Soon, it was just too much.

I opened my eyes and after rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked around for a clock.

When I couldn't find one, I decided to go ask the lady at the desk.

With a grunt of effort, I stood up and stretched, just before walking to the counter.

Some of you might be wondering why I grunted when I got up, well there's one main reason for that.

Since Seaford is a smaller town, so is the hospital.

The chairs and decor weren't the _best_...

In other words, they were very, _very_ unconfortable.

As I approached, she already had a sincere smile on her face that was meant for me.

Before I could ask, she asked before me "How may I help you sir?"

"Um two things actually. What time is it?"

"Um, it is fifteen minutes til nine pm."

"And, I was also wondering what the condition is on the patient I brought in? Her name is Kimberly Crawford."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… let me see. Ah! The doctors have done some testing on her but are waiting for the results. She's been given medication to help the pain and she should only have minor pains now. We gave her some strong stuff if I may say so."

"Can I go see her yet?"

"Um, I have to ask the doctor. He said he wanted her to be alone, but I think if she's awake he'll allow you in since you're the only one."

"Ok thank you." I smiled as she turned to probably find the doctor.

Just as she was at the doorway behind her desk, leading into various parts of the hospital, I quickly remembered something.

"Wait, ma'am!"

She quickly came to a halt and jogged back to the counter.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Do you have a phone nearby or something I can contact someone with?"

"Yes, it's by the front door there on the other side of this desk."

After thanking her, I walked around the rectangular reception area to find the phone only a few feet away.

As I stood in front of the pay phone, I dug deep into my pockets for any change.

At the very bottom, I found some loose change and put the coins in.

I quickly dialed Rudy's number without restraint.

I knew Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim's numbers like the back of my hand.

They were all like family to me.

"Hello?"

"Rudy! I need your help. Kim and I are at the hospital."

"Wait, what happened?" he asked, his tone showing great worry in it.

"We don't know exactly. I found Kim in her room passed out, and when she came to, she was in severe pain."

"Ok, I'm on my way- wait. How did you get there?"

"Well, I kinda took her mom's from her garage."

"You what?!"

"Kim was critically hurt!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about what her mom will do to you if you scratched it, well, you know, after she thanked you for helping her daughter and all..."

"I know, I didn't thankfully."

"Well I'm on my way, I'll text the guys and we'll all meet you once I pick them up."

"Ok, see you soon Rudy."

"See ya!"

Just after I placed the phone back up, ending the call, I walked back to the counter to see the lady waiting for me.

"The doctor says you can go. She just woke up not too long ago. Just go down that hall, take a right, then it's the door at the very end of the hall. It's across from the emergency exit." She directed as I nodded.

I thanked her for her assistance before running, yes, running, down the halls until I came to her door.

After taking a deep breath in anxiety, I slowly put my hand on the knob and turned the knob.

My nervousness then faded as I saw a smiling Kim staring at me from her hospital bed.

"Jack!" she grinned as a smile grew across my lips.

My anxiety immediately faded as I quickly shut the door and came to her, giving her a _huge_ hug.

And in case some of you are wondering, yes, she is wearing her regular clothes.

Well, either way I probably would have given her a hug but still...

"Kim, thank god you're ok! I swear I was having a minor heart attack sitting there in the lobby."

After exiting the hug, I got down on one knee so i was now eye-level to her.

Just the sight of her smiling again made my heart skip a beat.

It hurt so much to see her in pain, now that she wasn't anymore, I felt so joyous inside.

The her pale face was now back to its perfectly tanned color and she seemed to have no pain, just like the nurse said.

"I hope your exaggerating."

"Actually, I wasn't. Seeing you in so much pain just made me feel so miserable." I confessed as her smile slowly began to fade.

Since I could tell she was at a loss of words, I added on "So are you felling better?"

"A lot. Honestly, that was the most painful thing I ever experienced."

"Well, im glad your smiling again." I chuckled slightly as her smile grew back and she laughed as I did.

"Yeah… Jack?"

"Yeah?"

It got very quiet as she continued on with what she was going to say.

"Thank you, for helping me."

"No problem." I grinned as I looked around the room.

Since I knew I was going to be here a while, I grabbed a chair against the wall and quickly dragged it beside her.

We talked like this for about a half hour, making sure to avoid the akward subject we first discussed.

Just then, a voice we both reconized echoed in the room. "Yo Kim!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Running On Adrenaline Chapter 2**

**Heyy everyone! I've worked several days on this chapter to pack it full of action so I hope its as good as i thought it turned out to be. The chapters are now longer and as time goes on, there will be alot of action, adventure, drama, and so on. Please tell me what you think and review. I love getting reviews especially when they are well-written and/or really sweet. Once you finish reading this, please go and check out my other story Knockout that has been updated along with this story. It would mean alot :) Thanks so much for reading and i hope this re-written verson i started will be better. REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

"Yo Kim!" Jerry ran into the room, big grin on his face similar to a toddler being handed a bag of candy.

After him, Milton, Eddie and Rudy followed closely behind, shutting the door once they all were inside the room.

"How are you sister?" he cheerfully spoke as he put his arms up in excitement, then only moments later to trip on the wheel of the movable bed.

After we all laughed at his clumsiness, we all turned our attention back to Kim who still had a smirk grin plastered on her face from Jerry's stupid action.

"So Kim, Jack told me what happened…sort of. Do you know exactly what happened to you?" Rudy asked as he stood beside me.

"I don't know, the doc said he would tell me as soon as they examine the tests they made me do earlier."

"Well, we're all glad you're ok Kim." Milton warmly smiled as I Kim returned the favor.

Just then as if on cue, the fire alarm started blaring through the halls.

The hospital began to fill with people screaming and stampeding as you could hear them running everywhere.

I was startled from the alarm and assumed the others thought similar since not only did Jerry scream and jump into Rudy's arms, Milton, Eddie and Rudy also jumped from the loud noise while I quickly stood up.

Realizing the situation, Rudy took over and told us "We got to get out of here, let's go!"

While Jerry, Eddie, and Milton ran out the door to the exit, Rudy realized I didn't follow.

"Jack, we have to exit. The hospital staff will be here in just a few seconds to take Kim."

I truly wanted to stay with Kim after what's happened so far, but knew I should go.

Overriding my sense of logic for a moment, I ignored my thought and turned my attention to Kim.

Just as her eyes met mine, she whispered to me "Jack, just go. I'll be fine."

Once she told me that, I turned my head back to Rudy and said "I'm not leaving until she does."

Knowing it was no use to argue, he nodded and said just before leaving "Just be careful."

As the door shut, I turned back to Kim just in time for a loud bang to ring throughout the halls of the hospital.

I turned to the door to the mob of running people run faster as people now began shouting things such as "Run!" and "Look out!"

As soon as my mind processed the fact that the loud band was a gun of some sort, I went into overdrive.

I quickly turned to Kim and explained to her "We have to either get out of here or hide. Do you think you can run?"

She just nodded before I went to the door, sticking my head out for a moment to see at the far, far end of the hall which I ran down earlier, men in what looked like black suits of armor, obviously carrying guns.

_Why?_

Realizing the sense of danger, I quickly ran to Kim and immediately began helping her to her feet.

**Kim's POV**

Why wouldn't Jack leave!

He has such a hero complex sometimes…

After peeking his head out the door, he quickly ran to me and without warning began helping me out of my seat.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I asked him "Jack, what's going on?"

He quickly ran to the window and peeked through the blinds for a moment before telling me.

"There are men at the far end of the hall with guns heading this way. The emergency exit is just across from your room. We're gonna have to hurry and make a run for it."

After exhaling deeply, hoping to calm my heart rate, I nodded before Jack put his hand on the door knob.

"On three, I'm gonna swing the door open and you just run. I'll be right behind you."

Once I nodded again, he began counting.

As soon as he said "Three.", he swung the door open and I took off towards the door.

Without stopping, I punched the doors open with great force and saw some people already outside.

Seeing there was a parking lot not too far away, I kept sprinting until I made it behind the first car in front of me.

Skidding to a stop, I dropped to the ground and looked under the car for any signs of Jack.

Once I caught sight of him, I saw him sprinting out the door before looking for me.

Hoping not to cause too much attention, I whisper/yelled Jack's name and luckily, he heard me and in seconds, joined me on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked as his breathing slowed in due time.

"Those guys raided your room."

I was literally speechless as confusion and worry began to set in even more.

"What?"

After turning to me, he then began to explain "They literally shot up the room and pretty much searched everywhere."

"So, they were looking for me?"

"We can't assume anything now Kim, we just got to figure a way out of here."

Just then, as we both turned our attention forward, we both stopped breathing as we saw footsteps approaching.

Without having to say a word, Jack and I both crawled under an SUV to our right.

The sound of feet shuffling against concrete got louder as one of the men got even closer while the other began to search elsewhere.

We both watched in horror as a pair of black military boots walked past the car.

Just when I wanted to exhale in relief that he passed, he stopped.

No, no, he's turning around!

As he walked on Jack's side, only a foot or two from his face he stopped in his tracks.

Jack and I both eyed the pair of feet nervously as anxiety began to take both of us over.

Just when we thought it would never end, his feet left.

He was gone just like that.

Just as I exhaled quietly with relief, my unease slowly faded.

As Jack turned to me, a light smile plastered on his face.

**Jack's POV**

All Kim and I could do at the moment was watch as the two boots walked around the vehicle.

I could feel a bead or two of sweat go down my forehead as I tensed, readying myself to fight if he found us.

Both Kim and I gave an exhale in relief moments later that the man left, we both turned to one another and gave each other a weak smile in relief.

Just when we thought we were safe, it took a turn for the worst at the moment.

Without warning, someone grabbed Kim by her arm and yanked her out from underneath the car, giving her no time to react.

I quickly rolled out from under the car on the same side Kim was pulled from.

As I got to my feet, I saw Kim on the ground, her left arm wrapped around her right which was the one she was pulled by.

Without hesitation, I locked eyes with the soldier only to get in a fight.

As he went to fire his gun at me, I kicked the gun out of his hand and behind another car.

He then threw several punches which I dodged with ease.

After sending punch after punch, I grabbed his fist, twisted it, pulled his arm behind his back, and then kicked him in his spine, sending him forward.

He cringed in pain as he put his hand on his back, holding the spot where I recently kicked him.

He stood up and just when he came at me, instead of my foot kicking him, Kim came from the side and game him a side-kick, making him fumble into a car.

He tried to get up but once he did, he collapsed back to the floor as blood slowly trickled down his neck, most likely from a cut on the side of his head.

I quickly motioned Kim to follow me when before doing so, she walked up to the man, gave him her glare, then kicked him in his "_Happy Meal" _you could say.

Let's just say that _had_ to hurt.

After watching him wince in pain, I did too somewhat as she smirked at me.

I then motioned her to follow me and found the nearest car in the parking lot.

It wasn't the best, nor the worse so I couldn't complain much.

As I opened the door, Kim looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

"You're stealing someone's car!"

"I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing since we need to get out of here!" I argued back as she hesitantly thought for a second before stepping inside beside me as we both shut the door.

Kim and I dug around and scanned the car for an extra set of keys, but seemed hopeless until Kim mumbled "Aha!" in victory.

In her hands was a pair of keys that she _just_ pulled out of the glove box in front of her.

**Kim's POV**

After digging in the car's compartments, I found an extra set of keys in the glove box.

Jack quickly took the keys from me and in no time, the car's engine roared to life.

In no time, Jack's amateur driving skills showed useful when we actually began to drive away from the chaotic scene.

It was very weird seeing him drive especially since he's underage.

I mean, just imagine if we got caught or pulled over.

As I mentally prayed that we wouldn't get caught, I then turned to Jack before asking "You mind if I roll the window down? It's getting warm in here."

After slowing to a random stop sign, he nodded before adding "No, go ahead."

Let me just say, the minute the gusts of wind hit my face, I felt so relaxed.

Here we are, more specifically me, being chased by crazy killer who want to kill me.

Just great.

As I thought about several things concerning me, Jack, and everything that's happened so far today, I continued to look out the window.

Cliché I know, but it's actually very calming if you ask me.

In minutes, my sight of trees and vegetation disappeared and was replaced with old, worn down buildings.

I turned to Jack and asked "Where are we going?"

"Well, if people are trying to find you, the best place to go is somewhere you've never been."

Just after finishing that, the car came to a halt in a parking spot and I looked around to see what looked to be the office of a motel.

He motioned me to follow him and just as he got out, I did just that.

He got ahead of me to open the door for me and after we both walked in, we saw to our left, three small tables, a couch, and a simple television while in front of us, was a lady sitting behind a desk.

After Jack and I both scoped out the area, he first walked up to the counter to be met with an older lady.

The wrinkles have really made her looked aged and on her face, was a scowl only she could probably pull off.

Her monotone voice made my eye brow arise as she and Jack talked.

I didn't pay much attention since a single man at one of the tables to our left way eyeballing me with great interest… too much interest.

Kind of creepy if you ask me.

Since Jack was on the left, closer to him, I decided to move closer to Jack so I was mostly hid by his figure.

Wouldn't you do the same if a creepy man was staring and I mean _staring_, at you?

**Jack's POV**

As I was waiting for the old woman to see if there were any rooms available, Kim swiftly moved closer to my side so she was parallel to me.

I was going to say something about her action when the lady took her head off the screen and turned back to me.

"We have one room-" she began before I cut her off with "We'll take it."

Saying it as fast as I did, I slightly startled both Kim and the woman behind the desk.

Once she told me the bill, I skimmed through my pockets and wallet and gathered enough money to pay the one-night rental fee.

As soon as we got the card needed to open the door, we both made our way down to our room.

After pushing my card into the activated lock on our door, I pushed open the door to be met with a simple room.

Noticing the window blinds were wide open, I quickly went around the bed and shut it as Kim shut the door and locked it.

After having problems with shutting the blinds, I began yanking furiously on the string until it finally went down completely.

I expected to hear Kim snicker, yet heard nothing.

I turned around to see Kim with a mixed face, so mixed I was unable to read it.

"Kim?"

After no response, I noticed she was staring at something in front of me.

Once I redirected my eyes to where hers were aimed at, I now realized why she froze.

There was only one bed.

Considering I walked around it _and_ saw it first, I should have comprehended this before her.

The tension in the room grew thicker and thicker to a point you could probably slice it with a knife.

As I personally wanted the discomfort to leave, I then spoke up.

"Um, I'll take the floor by the window…"

"You don't need to-" she began before I cut her off.

"I'm fine. Just take the bed."

"Why don't we just share it? I don't bite you know, well, as long as you stay on your side."

"The floor's fine, it's actually really comfy." I added as I got on the floor, laid on my back, then intertwined my hands and put them behind my head.

Now that I was out of Kim's view, she then asked "Jack, are you not comfortable with splitting a bed with your best friend?"

I could practically see the smirk playing on her lips as she smirked.

Immediately, the top half of my body shot up enough to see Kim over the bed, smirking as I expected.

"No, I just think the floor's really comfy."

"Ok, fine." She exhaled.

"When you wake up in the middle of the knight with a knot in your back the size of Texas, don't go blaming me." She then got in the bed, scooted on the side of the bed that was closer to me, then snuggled deep into the cheap covers as I laid back down as I previously was.

**Kim's POV**

After Jack continued to protest about sleeping on one half of the bed, I finally gave up… somewhat.

I took my shoes off as I explained what kind of pain he was going to be in, and then got in the bed.

Once Jack lowered himself back down to the ground, I scooted over to the other side of the bed, snuggled deep into the comforter, then grab the unused pillow from the other side of the bed.

I gripped one end of it as I propelled my arm towards Jack, the momentum from the swing had given Jack a good whack as I let go of the pillow just in time.

I had to hold in a laugh as I peeked over the edge of the bed to see Jack groan, grab the pillow, then shove it under his head.

Baby.

Not only would I believe it more, but I confirmed it when I woke up not very long after I fell asleep earlier to see Jack hugging the pillow.

That I was very surprised to see.

Man, would I wish I had my phone right now…

As soon as I fell asleep, again I woke up, but this time to more of a rough awakening.

"Ow, Kim!"

Though I was dead tired, I managed to open my eyes to a tired Jack beneath me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his vision was still probably blurred.

As my eyes began to clear more, they widened in realization of where I now currently was.

I was on top of Jack, obviously facing him which didn't make the awkward situation any better, and the pillow and comforter were both on the floor.

Both Jack and I's faces began to turn red and darker by the second.

Since Jack is as cocky as he is, he then smirked as he asked "Sad you couldn't share a bed with this?"

He wriggled his eyebrows in a sarcastic fashion as I hit him in the shoulder, shutting him up instantly.

"In what world do you think I'd get on top of you on purpose to sleep next to you, especially when there's a way more comfy bed a foot away?"

"Well, I have been working out…" he began as I hit him again in the same spot as I hit him thirty seconds ago.

"Sheesh Kim, yield with the punches!"

"Then stop assuming things!" I protested back as he smirked even more.

"Ok, well for one, why are you on top of me?"

"I don't know, I rolled off the bed?" I answered as if it was obvious.

"Ok then, why are you _still_ on top of me?"

Shoot.

He got me there...

Immediately after my eyes widened like a deer in headlights, I got to my feet and after I grabbed the blanket and pillow that I knocked off the bed, I got back in the bed.

Once I had myself comfortable, I turned away so I was facing the opposite direction of Jack and closed my eyes in attempt to fall asleep again.

Without hearing a single peep from Jack, I jumped slightly when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I rolled over on my back so I could see Jack standing above me, his pillow in hand.

"What?"

"I want to sleep on the bed." He responded as I now took the time to smirk.

"Was it because if the knot in your back or because of the fact your too reluctant to share a bed?"

"Neither, I just didn't want you to elbow and land on me again."

I gave him a glare as I unwillingly forced myself to move over to the other side.

Once he got in on his side and I got comfortable on mine, we both went back to sleep to wake up the next morning.

**Jack's POV**

I groaned in irritation as the sun's rays of sunlight hit my face along with the entire bed, illuminating as if it was under a spotlight.

After stretching in my spot, I rolled over, expecting to see Kim, but didn't.

As my eyes widened, I lifted the covers of the blanket and began to call out her name repeatedly.

After last night's catastrophe at the hospital, I was nervous something happened to her.

She wasn't under the covers so where was she?

I quickly got out of bed and speed walked around the small room, searching in every crevice she could have hidden in.

This wasn't the first time Kim has done this.

She loved to mess with me and my "_Hero Complex_" as she so calls it.

So what I cared a lot for my friends and family?

Nothing's wrong with that, right?

Of course not!

After looking in the closet, under the bed, behind the dresser, and even looking around in the bathroom, I still found nothing.

I quickly ran to the door and gripped the knob firmly.

I wanted to go check outside for any signs of her or here she might be.

I was ready to run outside but just as I opened the door, I quickly stopped myself from running into her.

She stood there bewildered of the fact not only did I almost run into her by a few inches, but probably also of the panicky face I had plastered on my face.

As she gave me a look of confusion, I noticed she had an apple and a plate wrapped in tinfoil in the other.

We stood there in the uncomfortable moment for a minute or two before she spoke first.

"Can I come in or am I just going to stand out here in the cold air conditioning?"

"Oh, oh yeah. My bad." I mumbled as I realized I was the only reason she wasn't back in the room.

I moved closer to the wall as I gave her room to walk in and once she was past me, I locked the door and joined her on the bed.

She sat crisscrossed in front of the pillows facing towards the tiny TV and lamp on the dresser.

After walking around the bed, I sat on the other side, right beside her except with one leg bent towards me while the other hung off the edge and onto the floor.

She could tell I was wondering what was inside of the wrapped plate so just after turning on the TV, she took a bite of her apple and pushed the plate to me as she said "Come on, are you gonna eat or not?"

Since she indirectly told me the dish was for me, I unwrapped it to find two pancakes and a banana.

After taking a bite of the sweet and buttery treat, I gulped louder than I planned on earning a laugh from Kim, which in turn made both of us laugh.

**Kim's POV**

Man, apparently Jack was pretty hungry.

He literally ate the pancakes in a minute flat!

Sheesh!

So anyways, I continued to flip through random channels as Jack peeled his banana.

As my eyes remained glued to the screen in a trance from the changing channels, Jack asked "How come you got the apple?"

"Because for one, I woke up before you, secondly I wanted the apple and lastly, I'm just _that_ good." I said smirking after taking another bite of my apple.

"So I was thinking, since it's been a day, we go back to Seaford and just go to the police and tell them what happened. I'm pretty sure they won't yell at us a whole lot considering what happened."

"Yeah, I just want to get past this whole ordeal."

We both could agree on that but I mean, I knew Jack with his hero complex.

If he didn't stay with me, I might have probably been dead.

That being said, the minute we finished our fruits, we left and in about fifteen minutes, we were on the road.

Since it was a nice, warm, and sunny day outside, we decided to roll the windows down.

Following the same road I went down yesterday, we eventually recognized more and more things as we drove along.

As Jack drove, I noticed Jack shift in his seat, not from being uncomfortable, but with unease which was odd for him.

He had to be hiding something, I just don't know what. I decided to ignore it for now and decided to say nothing.

I knew he would tell me in his own time, especially if it was important.

Just as I thought all of this over, Jack pulled up to a train crossing and had to pull to a stop as the lights flashed, indicating a train was near.

I tilted my head back for a moment as the noise from the crossing ringed in my ears.

I just wanted to go home, and get past this whole ordeal.

I just wanted it to end, while at the same time, I wanted to know if someone is trying to kill me and if so, why?

I mean, what did I do?!

I mean really…

**Jack's POV**

Following the same road I went down yesterday, we eventually recognized more and more things as we drove along.

I glanced in the rear view to see a single black car driving behind us.

Nothing bad right?

It just a coincidence the car is following us in the middle of nowhere, nothing wrong with that.

Just then as we came to a halt at a railroad crossing as the lights flashed, the same car stopped, but a long ways behind us.

Why was he so far back?

I know what you're wondering, why didn't I tell Kim?

Well, I didn't want to freak her out or anything after all that's happened.

As I grew impatient waiting for the train, I looked left and right to find out the train wasn't even visible yet down the long, bare track that was still surrounded by trees.

Yes, we still had a ways to go before we'd get back to where we were.

During that moment I used to look for the train, the car was hit with a large force our car was propelled forwards.

In the split second I had to react, I wrapped my right arm around the front of Kim to prevent her from flying forward only to find out her instincts had kicked in as well.

She had grabbed onto the handle above the door and the armrest as I used my available hand to grab the steering wheel, making sure I didn't slam forward into it.

I completely turned around in my seat to see that same black car behind us, blacking up only to hit us again but this time, not as violently.

I quickly grabbed onto the wheel and went in reverse but it did nothing as the vehicle slammed into us again and hit the acceleration.

Since we both had the same amount of force, our vehicles didn't move the slightest inch.

It was an even battle and so far, the other driver was winning. As I continued to fight like this with the driver for a few more moments, Kim seemed to freeze in her spot.

She was currently turned sideways facing her door's window as she looked out of it.

Noticing this, I too looked out the window only to realize what she was looking at.

Coming full speed at us was a full-size train.

Only to make it worse, bullets began to fly at us rapidly.

We both ducked down in our seats as I tried to see how far the train was.

If we got out of the car, we would probably be shot up by the maniac, but if we stayed in the car, we'd get run over by a train.

By the second it got closer and my mind went into hyper drive.

Let's look at things from my standpoint shall we?

Were practically a sitting duck on a railroad crossing with a train about a minute or less away, a maniac is trying to get us killed, and during all this, both Kim and I were mentally freaking out in the inside.

I took a rise and looked up just slightly so I could see the train's current position.

It was now about thirty seconds away from killing us.

I continued to put the car in reverse but we never moved.

The train was now twenty seconds and counting from us.

If the car behind us wasn't pushing us forwards- Wait…

After thinking about what I just said, I put the car into drive and sped forwards just as the train blew its horn.

Off the tracks, replacing the black car in the position we were currently in.

From the pressure of attempting to speed on railroad tracks, our car had slight difficulty getting up out of the tracks but just seconds after I pulled forward out of harm's way and stopped, there was an explosion.

Kim and I both ducked in our seats as the slight shockwave from the eruption shook our car in its place for a few moments.

As I looked backwards as the flames and smoke flew up into the sky, Kim sat back up and firmly held onto the nearest thing which was my arm as it was clutched on the armrest.

The side windows all broke inwards, shooting the glass towards us as the front window lied there severally cracked.

We both just sat in utter confusion and disbelief as what just happened began to sink in.

This was real and happening.

No illusion, just the truth.

**Kim's POV**

This is insanity!

How would I tell everyone what just happened these two days?

Oh hey Mom, I had to be rushed to the emergency room by Jack who also stole your car but was almost killed twice by lunatics with guns chasing after me.

I doubt that wouldn't raise an alarm...

Still in shock from what had just happened.

Both Jack and I sat there in the seats, stiff as concrete as I clutched onto his arm in panic.

It was as if we were frozen in time.

The explosion had just happened only milliseconds ago and it felt as if an eternity had passed.

We both just as there and stared out the front window as we looked at the empty road ahead of us.

We just nearly avoided death, what would you do?

It couldn't get worse than this…

_Smash!_

On the window now lied a severed arm from fingertip to elbow.

The blood from the arm drizzled down the window as it broke through the glass, shattering the whole thing before falling on the hood only feet in front of us.

We both sat their wide-eyed as I screamed, yes, screamed in terror.

I know what you might be thinking…

Me, screaming?

Abnormal huh?

Well just imagine someone hid behind a wall then as you walked by, screamed in your ear.

Same frightening reaction.

It was just a natural instinct that I couldn't control for various reasons.

I couldn't take any more of this.

Without a word, I opened the car door, slammed it, then walked to the side of the road.

As I did, the remaining chunks of glass still attached to the window fell to the ground, breaking to even smaller pieces.

I heard the sound of another door shutting behind me as I kicked the gravel on the rocky road ahead of me.

Once I made my way to the edge of the rocky pavement, I dropped to my knee and put my face in my wrists as I covered my face.

Tears threatened easily to spill over as I felt to arms wrap around me comfortingly.

Right now I didn't care about anything.

Not only was I almost killed, but Jack as well.

On the other hand he was the reason I'm still alive in the first place.

My weak side began to show more and more by the second as the arms wrapped around me began to also rub my shoulders in hope it would put me at ease.

Whoever it is and for whatever reason they want me dead, they did this to me.

They broke Kim Crawford.

They broke me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Running On Adrenaline Chapter 3**

**Heyy everyone! I've been working on writing a new story and hope to post it by the end of this week if im lucky along with a new one-shot for my story Livin' Life To It's Fullest :) Not much to say besides follow my Instagram and Twitter (both are KAD900), my Keek: KAD900, and my YouTube: KAD900. I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

We sat there staring out the severally cracked front window in astonishment as we both tried to convince ourselves what had happened wasn't real.

Without warning, Kim swiftly opened the door and slammed it shut.

Because of her actions, I quickly snapped myself out of my trance and jogged around the car to meet up with her.

She slowly shuffled her feet on the pebbly road as she made her way to the side of the road.

Just as I was a few feet away, she dropped to her knees and sunk her head in her wrists, covering her face from me.

Quickly seeing this, I quickly finished making my way to her, got down on my knees like her, and then wrapped my arms around her, hoping to sooth her at least a bit.

I knew her mind was probably on a crazy rampage trying to think straight after what happened and it was only a matter of time before this would happen.

The stress she's gone through is just too much to handle in a two day period.

I mean, wouldn't you be vulnerable if you were almost killed, especially more than once?

As I thought about all of this, I fell backwards so I was now sitting flat on the floor.

Kim collapsed deeper into me as I held her tightly, hoping her suffering would come to an end.

I honestly wouldn't blame her.

What if _YOU _were almost killed?

It's a traumatizing thing for anyone to experience.

We literally sat there until we heard the roar of an engine approaching.

Driving ahead of us was a single police car.

Seeing a cop car pulling up, Kim managed to stop shedding her occasional tears and watched up ahead as the car came to a stop only a few feet from us.

Seeing that Kim and I were sitting on the ground, the cop quickly got out of his car and ran up to us.

Just as he began asking what happened, he crouched down to our level.

Just as I began to explain, the unbelievable happened.

His blue eyes stared us down with worry and concern just a few words spilled from my mouth before the cop fell sideways to the ground, blood spewing from the side of his head.

Having once again no time to react, I saw Kim put her hand over her mouth from my peripheral vision as I moved my way in front of Kim, putting me between Kim and the side in which the bullet came from.

After looking around for a few seconds, I knew we had to get out of here so I led Kim behind the car quickly and explained to her "Kim, we have to get out of here."

That exact moment, the sound of bullets ricocheting off of the car we were previously in ringed in our ears as bullets zipped over our head.

We both ducked with instinct behind the car on the rocky ground as I put my arm around Kim's shoulder.

**Kim's POV**

One second I was balling my eyes out, the next a cop who we finally think can help us gets shot, and now, we're the ones getting shot at.

Rapid machine gun fire shot the car in front of Jack and I as we both hugged the ground, hoping to avoid any stray bullets.

We both knew we had to get out but before I could say anything, Jack's hero complex cut me off.

"On three we'll make a run for the trees behind us ok?"

I swallowed hard before nodding furiously.

I just wanted all this to stop.

Why me out of the billions of people in the world?

Slowly, he counted until he had reached three.

Just before he did I stopped him.

After giving me a confused look, I began to explain.

"Do you mean on three like on three or-" before I could even finish my sentence he interrupted me mid-sentence and yelled "Just run, now!"

Though it took me a second for me to comprehend that he gave me the go ahead, my mind snapped to and I took off.

Without looking back, I ran furiously into the thick trees.

Behind me I heard footsteps and assumed they were Jack's since he was right beside me before I ran off.

My feet ached slightly from the unstable ground and my heart continued to race with anxiety.

I continued to run and run for minutes on end as Jack caught up to me.

The engine of a vehicle could be heard, revving loudly behind us as the path ahead of us began to slowly lite up.

A car was now driving behind us, threatening to run us over.

Speeding up by the second, it continued to inch near us.

The wind blew furiously through my hair and Jack's as we sped off, hoping to escape from the pursuer.

Soon we found ourselves approaching a cliff of some sort which lied not far ahead of our current location.

In a few seconds, we made it to the edge and after coming to a quick halt, we looked down to see a small stream at the very bottom.

An easy escape right?

Wrong.

Down below lied very, very large boulders and the chances of us hitting one would be pretty high so the option of jumping is out of the question.

Since we weren't moving, the car now behind us was catching up.

He was currently having difficulty getting around a narrow patch of trees and was forced to slowdown.

As he struggled to pass, I saw Jack pulling out his belt from his jeans he was currently wearing.

After successfully getting it off with ease, he again looked over the edge as I shot him a confused look.

I could practically see the gears in his head turning wildly he gave me a weak smile back.

This was _not_ going to be good.

**Jack's POV**

After looking over the edge for a way out, my previous idea of jumping into the stream was pushed aside when both Kim and I saw enormous rocks all over the floor of the river.

Knowing we didn't have much time left, I looked to our pursuer to see he was stuck.

There was a group of thick trees which were extremely close to one another.

Just my luck, he happened to be stuck in the middle.

Because that saved me a few seconds, I quickly thought of a way out of here while Kim gave me an odd look.

Once my idea came to mind, after quickly taking off my belt, I once again looked over the edge for something that could work for my plan.

After seeing a large, extended tree root from a tree somewhat behind us, I knew it would do.

Seeing the maniac driver was now slamming his car door open in hopes to get out, I knew we had to move.

After motioning Kim to me, she shot me another look of confusion as I began to explain to her my plan.

"Kim, I need you to hang on tight to me ok?"

"Jack, what are you thinking of doing?"

"Kim, just trust me. As long as you hold on tight, we'll be fine."

I could tell she was very unsure of my idea but nodded, telling me she understood.

Seeing the man just stepped a single foot out of the car, I motioned Kim to my front side and after I moved closer to the edge, I gave her the silent go ahead to grab on.

After reaching her arms around my neck firmly, I made sure she was ready before I jumped off the cliff.

Only a second in the air, I swung the belt at the tree root that was hidden just slightly under the ground of the top where we were previously on just seconds ago.

My belt snagged on the root and luckily hooked on smack center.

My arms tightened as I now was in control of whether or not Kim and I fall to our probable death or not.

My arms slowly began to strain by the second as our immediate impact sent a shockwave of ache to my arms.

For a few moments, Kim and I hung there, hopeful that our follower wouldn't see us.

Knowing it would probably be easier on both of us, I whispered to Kim "Kim, you think you can wrap your legs around me so you don't fall?"

With a slight grunt of effort, she managed to swing her legs around me, putting slightly less pressure on my arms.

We hung there like that, dangling above the river for a few minutes before we luckily heard an engine start, then slowly drive away.

After waiting a few moments for the purr of the engine to disappear, I then whispered to Kim. "Kim, I'm gonna need you to climb up me and get up there first."

Seeing the tension not only on my face, but on my arms too made her go straight to climbing.

She carefully moved to my backside before stretching out to grab ahold of the floor above.

Once she put both of her hands on top, I steadied her as she pulled herself up.

The moment she was up, I began to use the remaining strength in my arms to grab ahold of the ledge as well. Avoiding Kim, I threw the belt back to the surface and locked my hands to the edge.

After seeing a root breaching the ground from below only a foot or so in front of me, I swung my weight forwards and grabbed ahold, only to feel the unease in my stomach as I began to drop.

**Kim's POV**

Seeing Jack's arms were being strained and from his concentrated face, I knew I had to hurry and climb up not only for my sake, but probably for Jack's too.

I swiftly moved to his back and climbed up, making sure to avoid bumping his arms since they were getting weaker by the moment.

It felt like eternity before I could pull myself over the ledge onto the ground when in reality, it was probably only seconds since I was running on an adrenaline rush.

Once I used my arm strength to pull myself up and over, I turned to Jack who now had his two hands wrapped firmly on the edge.

I saw him reach for a root about a foot in front of me when the unthinkable happened.

Just as he grabbed it, the root broke in half, threatening to make him fall.

Just as I saw him begin to move downwards, most likely beginning to fall, I slid forwards, reaching out and grabbing his hand just in time.

While his one hand held onto mine, his other readjusted so he had an even better grip.

Both our faces began to slowly turn red as the pressure from both our uneven weights battled it out.

I knew I wasn't the most muscular person in the world, but you could see my arms tighten too as Jack's began to bulge out more.

A single vain popped out and traveled up his arm as I continued to pull him upwards.

Seconds after, we managed to get him up and over, but once he did, he collapsed from exhaust… on me.

Just from that I knew he must be drained since I did less strenuous work and I'm already worn out.

For a few moments, he laid there, his body unmoving as I knew he was fatigued.

Not too long later, he finally realized he was still on top of me and after blushing slightly, he attempted to get up.

Just as he did, his arms almost gave out before I managed to catch him. I placed my hand on his chest just in time, his torso now only inches from mine.

Sensing the awkward tension, he mumbled an apology before forcing himself up as I did the same after him.

He walked over to his belt which I saw was only a few feet from me, put it on, then came back over to me.

Seeing he was both mentally and physically tired, I cut him off before he could speak and said "I know Jack, let's go."

With that, we both made our way back to the road to find ourselves back at the wreck we were previously at.

Since we were further from Seaford, we decided to go in the opposite direction in hopes to find a taxi or train… something that could get us home.

We walked for minutes on end until both Jack and I saw before us, a small, rundown town.

Though Seaford was pretty small, it was obvious that this town was smaller from a mile away.

The buildings were faded and matter of fact, the road was a dirt one.

As we walked, dust was kicked upwards into the air behind us as the ground was so dry, you'd probably see a plant every square mile.

Ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit but you catch my gist right?

Smack center of the town laid a long, narrow, train track that stretched straight through the town.

Bingo.

**Jack's POV**

Ok, so we found train tracks… that's a start.

My eyes scoped around for something of interest when Kim tapped my shoulder and pointed.

"Jack… look."

There before us was a small building labeled "_Train_ _Station_" in big letters on a wooden sign that hung above the door.

As we changed our direction to make our way to the station, the few people who were outside gave us weird looks as they saw new strangers oddly dressed in their secluded town.

They probably don't see many visitors and when they saw us, let alone how we were dressed, they probably were intrigued in us.

Just a few feet before Kim had reached the door, I jogged over to the door, grabbed it, then opened it for her, earning a quiet yet audible ring that came from the bell hung above the door.

While watching her walk in, giving me a smile in gratitude, I took one last look at the townsfolk before turning to go inside with her.

One person nearby the door was a man fully dressed in a black suit, no white on him whatsoever.

He was sitting at a table outside a small burger joint, his pitch black hair blocking most of my view since he had his head tilted down in the opposite direction of me, as if avoiding my glance.

His tanned skin rarely popped out of his outfit as for it covered almost every crevice of his body, all except his hands, his head, his neck, and a small part of his chest that his buttons he had left undone had shown.

Though he was very puzzling, he seemed no threat at the moment and decided not to bring it up to Kim unless necessary.

When I walked in, I saw the place was pretty deserted.

Only seven people filled the waiting room not including Kim and I.

Kim stood at the counter and already began talking to the older man at the counter before the door shut, making her turn around to the sound of the bell directly behind her.

Once her eyes laid on mine, she turned to the man, whispered something to him, and then walked over to me.

"The closest train they have leaves in a few hours and it's to a town right by Seaford. He said it'll be fifteen each."

"Ok, just one problem. I used up most of my money at the hotel."

She knew indeed I was right about my point and bit her lip, her brows scrunching together as she thought deeply of an idea.

She turned around in her spot, looking out the window of the train station.

Not much longer than a few seconds later, a plan came to her and her face immediately lit up.

**Kim's POV**

If we want to catch that train, we have to hurry.

Where can you earn some quick cash in a town like this?

As much as I disapproved of the idea, I knew it could work.

I quickly took ahold of Jack's hand and ran out of the place, pulling him behind.

Since he was caught off guard, it took him a few seconds to catch himself from stumbling any more before he could normally follow.

Less than a block away from the train station was a restaurant with a sign that read in the window "_Help_ _Wanted_".

Without hesitation, I dragged Jack in to see a restaurant… just something in it I didn't expect to see.

To the right as you walked in, there was a countertop that was lined up against the wall with stools where you could sit, a single waitress taking an order from a group of younger men dressed in leather, and a bartender behind the counter to our right.

You're still wondering what I was referring to that was abnormal right?

Well, here it is…

In the center of all this, was a large, dome shaped cage.

For a band to preform perhaps?

Who knows?

Just then, the waitress began to walk away from the table when one of the men closest to her slapped her on her behind, earning a him a glare as they continued to laugh, taking a sip of his beer mug on the table.

Trying to ignore what had just happened, she walked over to us and put a fake smile on her face while asking "Hi, how may I help you?"

Taking control, I quickly began talking before Jack could and explained "Hi, yeah um, we saw your help wanted sign in the window and thought maybe there could be a way to possibly earn some quick cash in a few hours?"

"How much?"

"Well, at least thirty to get a train ride and it leaves in less than four hours."

"Hm, well, maybe there might be something you can do. In about a half hour there will be a dinner rush and the place will be loaded. You could do some cleaning during that time if you want. I know the boss won't mind just this once, especially if you do a good job."

"Ok, sure. When do we start?"

"As soon as people start coming. Tonight's main event is the most popular so as a fair warning, things might get crazy, most likely violent."

Though the violence part shook me a little, both Jack and I knew we needed the money.

We could be careful.

What's the worst that could happen anyways?

_**Time Skip: A Half Hour Later**_

"Sir. Sir! Could you _please_ put that chair down?"

"Why? I'm just having a little fun!" the drunk man slurred over the screaming as I ducked under an incoming beer bottle that whizzed right by me.

"You think I give a horse's behind? I'm the one who has to clean this pig sty up! Now please,put it down!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me chickadee?" he laughed, his country accent noticeable as he took another mouthful of his beer before standing on the table nearest to him, screaming at the top of his lungs.

He then took off his cowboy hat he was wearing and threw it similar to a frisbee it out into a mob of girls standing at a table.

Instead of kicking his country butt all the way to Texas, I decided to just pick up the beer bottles around the table, putting them in a trash bin I was wheeling around with me to pick up the mess.

Just as I reached to pick up the last bottle at the table, my hand was met with shards of broken glass when the man above me on the table slammed it down in front of me.

After cringing in pain, I brought my hand close to me so I could inspect it quickly.

Though the new cut on the palm of my hand was bleeding down to my wrist, I carefully picked up the rest of the glass before heading to the back of the restaurant to throw out the garbage.

It only took a few minutes to completely empty the trash and as soon as I turned to walk back inside, I was met with Jack coming out to do the same.

"Hey." He lightly smiled as I put my injured hand behind my mobile trash bin, knowing he would murder the man who "_cut_" me.

Luckily for me, he didn't notice my action and walked out before dumping the trash in a few seconds which I couldn't do since my hand was wounded.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back to work." He said as we both knew we didn't want to go back in there.

I tried to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't get a good look at them as I put on a fake, yet warm smile.

Most likely noticing my unease, he then asked with concern "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, faking another smile as he seemed unsure whether to just take my word for it or not.

He soon came to a decision and a few moments later, he asked me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"Then why are you having a hard time telling me that?" he quickly countered, cutting me off.

Knowing he was right, I tried my best to say something but just couldn't.

Seeing me speechless, he then quickly came back over to me and grabbed my shoulders as I looked at the ground.

"Kim, look at me. You can't hide it from me, now what's wrong?" he asked as I forced myself to look at him.

Without saying a word, I just moved my injured hand forwards to him, nervous about what was going to come out of his mouth.

Immediately, his pupils dilated and his hands carefully moved to my hand to inspect the laceration on my palm.

"Kim, who did this?"

"It was an accident-"

"Kim."

The way he said my name made me go limp in the inside.

I knew he just wanted to help but in my mind, I knew it was a better idea if he didn't, not just for his sake, but for mine as well.

"A guy in the bar. He got intoxicated and he threw a bottle on the floor in front of me."

Since the glass had only cut me, he took his over shirt off and wrapped it around my hand, leaving him in only a black tank top.

"Kim, I want me to show me who did this."

"Jack, no. I'm not gonna have you get hurt over someone that did something almost any person in here could've done."

"Kim, I promise I won't do anything serious unless he tries to hurt you again. I just wanna see this guy."

Knowing it was no use to hold out the debate, I just nodded as he followed me back inside, following right behind me as we snaked through the crowd.

**Jack's POV**

Eventually I managed to get Kim to show me the idiot who hurt her.

I followed her closely behind as we made our way through the thick crowd, watching as they threw bottles at the cage the preforming band played in.

In a minute or two, we finally made it to the table and she informed me of whom it was.

Like she said, it was a middle-aged man, drunk as could be, dancing on a tabletop.

Knowing I promised I wouldn't do anything harsh, I just simply tapped his shoulder.

His alcohol infested breath continued laughed as he turned to see me.

"What do you want kid?"

"I want you to apologize to a friend of mine for cutting her."

"Oh really? Who?"

I then took a step back to show him I was referring to Kim who stood behind me.

"Aw, little girl ran for help from her little boyfriend? How cute." He snickered as his friends around the table joined in too.

He then ignored us and continued dancing before I pulled his arm, forcing him to turn back to us.

"Hey, you didn't apologize. If you just apologize, we'll leave and let you continue dancing or whatever you're doing."

"Well, I'm not bub so move so this fine lady can join me." He said pushing me to the side as he helped a woman, most likely drunk as well, up onto the table.

I went to go yell at him again when I was stopped by a small yet firm hand that gripped my forearm.

I turned around to see Kim who then told me "Don't Jack. Let's just go and collect our pay. It's been two hours like we agreed for. Let's go collect out money then go to the train station."

Through all that just happened, I knew she was right.

It was no use.

He was just too drunk to even think straight, that's his problem.

After giving him one last look, I nodded in agreement before saying "Let's go."

Just as we took a few paces in the opposite direction, I heard a voice yell out over the others.

"Aw, the little girly girl and her boyfriend are leaving. Cute huh guys?" he laughed as he sneered once again at us.

As soon as I heard his voice, my arm instantly tensed and I felt Kim's grip on me tighten.

"Jack, ignore him." Kim said looking me dead in the eye, hope in her eyes as I knew she wanted to just leave this place.

After I exhaled deeply, I took another step only to have a beer bottle fly between Kim and I's heads.

That guy drew the wrong straw today.

Prying out of Kim grip, I ran up to the man who swayed side to side, laughing as he watched the waitress pick up the bottle.

As soon as I came close enough so I was about five feet away from him, I was blocked by the guys around the table who instantly stood up, standing tall in front of me as I stared them all down.

Well, more like up but still...

"I would recommend you leave now boy." One muttered as I clenched my fists until they turned snow white.

Because I didn't move, the man in front of me then said "You asked for it." before throwing a punch towards my face.

I easily blocked it as I now had to defend myself from all the attacks that the four men threw my way.

**Kim's POV**

I knew how badly Jack wanted to kill the man, but we both knew it was for the best if we just left.

Before Jack went to go back and argue with the man once again, I stopped him.

He turned around and I told him "Don't Jack. Let's just go and collect our pay. It's been two hours like we agreed for. Let's go collect out money then go to the train station."

Through all that just happened, he knew I was right and that it was no use.

After giving him one last look, Jack nodded in agreement before saying "Let's go."

Just then we left in the other direction and just after we took a few steps, we both heard the drunken man's voice yell over the others.

"Aw, the little girly girl and her boyfriend are leaving. Cute huh guys?" he laughed, sneering at us once again.

The second I heard his voice, my arm instantly tensed around Jack's arm, hoping he would get my signal.

When I saw that he was tempted to kick his butt, I simply made him face me and said "Jack, ignore him."

He exhaled deeply before he listened to me.

We both turned back around and took another step only to have a beer bottle fly between our heads.

I knew at that moment Jack would lose it.

Though I tried to keep a grip on him, he forcefully ripped his arms out of my free hand and made his way towards him.

The moment he came close enough to the drunk man, he was surrounded by the guys previously around the table who instantly stood up around him.

Over the loud noise and music, I couldn't hear the quick discussion Jack and one of his bodyguards had said, but before I could step in and do something, the guard threw a punch aimed for Jack.

Though he blocked it without any effort, the other three men along with the first attacker began throwing assaults from all sides.

He had managed to hold his own for a while before I made the mistake of letting my weak hand get to me.

The drunken man from the table jumped over the fight below him and made his way to me.

I knew I was more vulnerable with my hand so I decided to press my luck and try to get out of the place.

I slowly began to back up and sped up as he continued to follow me.

A smirk then spread across his face as I continued to back up, confused as to why he was smiling until I found out not even a second later.

I felt both of my arms be pulled behind me into an arm lock as I kicked my attacker in the shin several times.

Though he stumbled a few times, he continued to hold me in his grip as the drunken man approached me.

Knowing there was nothing else I could really do, I did the only other option.

I yelled out over "Jack!" just loud enough for him to hear.

Though did I know in that single moment it took him to turn around, he would be hit in the back of the head with a beer bottle, making him collapse to the floor.

Even though he was nearly knocked out, he strained himself by looking up at me, using his remaining strength to pull himself towards me.

We both knew it was no use.

Jack was then completely knocked out a split second later after he was kicked in the head.

I felt some tears stream down from my eyes as I watched my best friend get pummeled by the thugs.

This was all because of me.

My heart told me it was my fault while my mind told me it was his for going up to the guy.

The problem was I was now trapped in a strangers grip while Jack lied there on the ground, bleeding as I didn't know who to give the blame to.

Me?

Jack?

If not one of us, who?


	4. Chapter 4

**Running On Adrenaline Chapter 4**

**Heyy everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time! But that being said, I have good and bad news. Bad news is that I will be losing internet for a month, more or less due to the fact I'm moving. Sad I know! The good news is that during this hiatus as you may call it, I will be using the time to write some chapters for my stories. So when I come back, I should be updating two every other week like I've been trying to lol. I WILL have internet on my phone, but just not on my laptop where I write my stories. I hope you all don't hate me for making you all wait for so long. Before I begin my goodbyes, go and follow my Twitter & Instagram (KAD900)! I WILL FOLLOW BACK! Now, so I don't delay you any longer, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and super duper important AN at the end of the chapter :) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I was swimming knee-deep in a situation I didn't know how to respond to.

I just watched my best friend get pummeled and knocked out, and now I have the psycho, drunken man approaching me as I struggled to get out of the other man's grip.

He was now less than ten feet away when I tried to think of a plan.

Now he was five feet away.

My mind was racing, trying to think of any way to get out of the situation.

Just as he came within an uncomfortable range of a few feet, I got an idea.

I pulled my leg back, hitting the man behind me in his "_Happy Meal_" spot as he let go of me.

After he let go of me, I swung my leg forwards, this time, kicking the perverted man smack center in the face.

As he groaned in pain, he collapsed to the floor, hand on his bleeding nose as he fell on his butt.

While people nearby began to laugh at his stupidity, I took the moment to go over to Jack.

After inspecting him for a few moments, I concluded that his heart was still beating and he was still breathing.

Both of which are good.

I then inspected him where he was hit, such as his head.

I saw some blood coming from the back of his head and knew he must have gotten scraped from the glass.

I quickly double-checked for the drunken man, making sure he was well away from me before I used all my remaining strength to life Jack up.

Holding him up with one of his arms slung around my shoulder and one of my arms around his side to support his weight, I made our way to the counter.

Just by giving the bartender a look, he knew something was wrong and motioned me to follow him behind the counter.

Because the counter was a curved semi-circle, I had to walk around before I officially could be behind the counter.

He led me to the door at the far end of the semi-circle that opened up to a room.

I gave him a slightly confused glance as he told me "Here, there's a first aid in the bathroom. Feel free to patch him up. From the looks of it, it doesn't look _that _bad but feel free to take your time."

Because I was speechless as to what had just happened within a few minute span, I just simply said "Thank you." as I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Today usually isn't the day that crazy customer comes in. When you're ready, I'll get you your money and you both should head home."

With a quick nod and a smile of appreciation, he shut the door, leaving just me and Jack in the room.

I quickly looked around and saw in the bathroom, a towel and the First-Aid Kit.

I first grabbed the towel before leading Jack back to the bed.

I carefully put him down, putting the towel under his head to make sure no blood got on the mattress.

Knowing he'd wake up when he was ready, I got to work.

Carefully, I moved Jack on his side so his back was facing the side of the bed which I was currently squatting at.

For a few minutes, I carefully moved his hair, looking for any signs of glass and or blood.

There weren't many pieces of glass, but I had to use a few paper towels and antiseptic to clean the small cuts.

In mere minutes I finished, laying him back down on his back and walked around to the other side of the bed.

Understanding that I had to wait until he woke up, whether or not we missed the train, I took a seat on the edge of the bed, dangling my right leg off the bed as I took a deep breath in hopes to calm myself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

The bartender was now peeking his head through the crack in the door as the rest of his body remained outside.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know the train will arrive in about fifteen minutes. I didn't know if you still wanted to, you know, get on or wait so…"

I immediately gave him a warm smile before I responded back.

"Yeah, I would like to try to. Thanks."

With a quick nod, he began his retreat out the door as he told me "I'll have your pay ready for you out here." before shutting the door.

I glanced over at Jack's weak and fragile figure one last time, exhaling before mumbling to myself "Let's get this over with."

**Jack's POV**

The last thing I remember was Kim and I in the bar, now, I'm waking up in a room of some sorts.

It was blurry, but as I moved my head from side to side in order to see my surroundings, I easily recognized Kim's blond hair beside me, her head planted firmly down in her palm.

To get her attention, I shifted in discomfort as I managed to mumble out her name.

My head was pounding and I felt as if I had a cinderblock resting on top of my forehead.

I saw Kim turn to face me and move closer to me for as she was already close by.

She leaned forwards slightly, allowing my face to meet hers' as I could tell she was inspecting me.

She put her hand on my forehead, moving away any of my hair in the way before putting the backside of her hand to it.

Slowly but surely, my vision then began to come back to me.

The previously blurred visions of mine had slowly faded, allowing me to see Kim at a much clearer vision.

Looks of worry and anxiety were shown on her face as she asked me "Are you ok?"

"I feel like my brain is going to hop out of my head." I truthfully answered as I put my hand to my head, hoping it would stop the repetitive and rhythmic pounding.

"Well it's not surprising. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember you and me were at that bar… I think I was fighting with someone, I got hit hard with something... then it all kind of goes blank from there."

I heard her take an exhale, most likely in unease as she told me more of what happened.

"You were hit with a bottle. When you fell to the floor, they started kicking you-"

"What happened to you?" I asked, interrupting her.

"You were bleeding out-"

Once she began going on about me and not what happened to her, I cut her off again.

"Kim, what happened to you?" I asked sternly as I eyed her, waiting for her answer.

"You remember the drunken guy who cut me in the first place?"

I just simply nodded as I urged her to continue.

"He came after me. When I tried to get away from him, one of his men or something grabbed me from behind and put me in an arm lock."

"Then?"

"Then I kicked the guy behind me in his you-know-what spot and kicked the drunken man in the face. That's when I went to check if you were alright."

Though the situation was serious, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Kim basically just told me she kicked their butts.

She looked at me oddly as she then asked me "Are you seriously laughing at the fact you got hurt?"

I shook my head side to side as I controlled my laughing enough to tell her "No, I'm laughing at the image in my head of you beating the living life out of them."

Because I could tell she didn't have the heart to laugh with me, she stifled a laugh as she raised her eyebrows at me.

As she did so, a warm smile was sent to me as I smiled before getting a sharp pain in my side.

I cringed slightly as I watched Kim turn away, assumingly from my pain as the pain soon subsided.

I again couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I shook my head.

I then decided to observe the area more.

As I looked around, I saw we were in a small cabin-like room.

There were two benches with a table in between, a small door that lead out of the room, and another door beside it that most likely led to another room.

While my food currently sat on the table, Kim sat on the other side, sitting opposite of me.

As she must have noticed my intrigue for the room, she informed me "We're on the train. We just got on a bit ago."

**Kim's POV**

As I detected Jack's interest in the room as we observed his surroundings, I decided it was best to fill him in.

"We're on the train. We just got on a bit ago. You probably woke up from the jolt from when the train started moving."

"So, we got our own cabin?"

"Yeah, apparently people don't really use the train anymore and considering we're coming from a town with a population of 98 people, they just give the rooms to whoever actually does actually decide to buy a ticket." I said as a single corner of my lips tugged back in slight amusement.

He took a glance at his food before telling me something.

He opened his arms wide as he used his hands to motion me to come to him.

My first response to this was a wave of hesitation that swept over me.

Most likely catching this, Jack then motioned his hands again.

"Come on, you can't give me a hug? It's not like I have cooties." he joked.

It was then I caved in.

Ignoring half of my conscious, I quickly slid out of the seat, stood up, and then took a few steps towards Jack's bench.

I swiftly slid into the seat beside him as he wrapped his closest arm around me.

He firmly held me in my spot as he pulled me closer to his side.

We sat there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment before Jack let go.

He attempted to shift in his spot.

As he did so, he groaned in pain as he used his arms to lift himself up and push himself against the wall with his legs lying across the bench.

With him lying up against the wall, he now was able to sit up straight.

He motioned me to sit in front of him as I reluctantly obeyed.

I slid down the bench, sitting on one of my legs as I let the other hang off under the table.

He then grabbed both of my hands and pulled them before us as he looked me deep in the eyes.

His look seemed to send chills down my spine as he began to speak.

"Kim, I know you're stressed with everything that's going on recently. Nobody should ever go through what you are right now. That's why I want you to promise me something."

My silent response to continue on was easily noticed as he continued.

"I want you to promise me that no matter happens, you'll never give up."

I instantly was at a loss of words as I could only force out his name.

He immediately cut me off and added on "Kim, you're for sure the strongest person I've ever met and if there's anything you can do with ease, it's staying hopeful. I know who you are Kim and I know it's not always easy for most people. But on the other hand, you're not like most people and I know for a fact you _can_ do it. Now please, do you promise me or not?"

After hearing him say those kind-hearted words, I could only smile as I told him "Does this answer your question?"

He sent me a puzzled look as he tilted his head similar to a puppy's just before he soon understood what I meant.

Without a clear warning, I leaned forwards, catching his lips with mine into a kiss.

I could tell at first Jack was understandably confused, but as his mind soon managed to comprehend what was going on, he too leaned into the kiss, deepening it by the second.

For that moment, I felt as if my mind was sane and my body, tranquil.

The world seemed to literally stop as I felt my hands sneak their way around his neck, as Jack's crept their way down to my waist.

Without a real conscious to control my thoughts and logical being, our body's got even closer as we both began to lean down in the direction behind me.

I only broke the kiss momentarily for when I had to move myself over to get room but just seconds later, he was on top of me.

When we both carefully shifted one last time, adjusting slightly before connecting out lips back together, I then realized the position I was in.

I was now on my back as Jack hovered above me.

Due to the human body's abilities and features, we soon were forced to separate for a brief moment as we caught our breaths.

As I looked up at Jack above me, I saw a smirk playing across his lips as I noticed a vein in one of his arms.

From that, I assume his arms were either tired or being strained.

Taking notice of the unusual mark, I whispered to him "Jack, your arms-" but was almost immediately cut off.

He shushed me before mumbling to me in a hushed voice "I don't care."

He then leaned in again he connected his lips to mine once again, shushing me instantaneously.

**Jack's POV**

I could hear a loud, blaring noise echo through the room as my eyes hot awake.

My body shot forwards instinctively, increasing my breathing rate for the moment as my mind began to race.

I cringed to some extent from the rushed action as I the first sight I saw was Kim sitting on the other bench.

I or we must have fallen back asleep.

At the sight of me, she instantly turned away, grabbing a plate from the bench beside her just before placing it before me.

I instantly shot her a confused look as she motioned to the plate once again, pushing it towards me slightly as she urged me to open the wrapped dish.

As I did so, she turned away a second time to grab something as I saw something that baffled me.

On my plate lied three pancakes.

Just like the other day, I was given pancakes though this time, I had a guest fruit on my plate as well.

There on my plate was a bright, red apple.

Obviously seeing my bewildered expression towards the plate of food, Kim turned back to me as she now had a banana in hand.

She asked me just before taking a bite of her fruit "Well, aren't you going to eat?"

Through my current state of disbelief, I turned to face her eye to eye as I asked "Why did you give me the apple? They're one of your favorites."

Her face then emitted a warm, gentle smile as she shrugged.

"Because I didn't want it…"

I chuckled slightly at her self-centered act, only for her to add on moments later "And also because you deserve it."

After returning the favor with a similar smile, I then asked her after taking a bite of the warm, sugary breakfast "So, you know much longer until we're in Seaford?"

She simply shrugged as I understood with ease.

Minutes later of eating the delightful meal, I wiped my mouth with the napkin as I informed Kim of my intentions.

Let me backtrack a bit.

As I was eating, I looked around the small cabin for a trash, but to my dismay I didn't find one.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go throw this away and get a drink."

With that, I slid out from my booth and stood up, making sure to notice Kim's nod of approval before leaving.

I slid open the door, checking both ways before stepping out into the hall.

Before me was a long hallway with rows of doors going down it on both sides.

The doors were lined up in rows of two, one on each side with us at the end.

On the right, the end of the cart which led to what I guessed was a kitchen in the next cart from what I saw through the tiny window on the doors.

After re-observing both directions, I guessed the direction of the nearest sitting area and traveled down to the left.

After politely passing by an elderly couple, I walked just a bit further to see the area of desire.

To the far left where the narrow hallway spread into a wider one, was a countertop with a waiter behind it.

He was currently wiping the counter down with a thin rag when he caught notice of me.

When he did, he gave me a welcomed smile as I sat down, returning the favor as I did so.

Once I took a seat at the one of the stools before the counter, he leaned over on the granite top as he asked me what I wanted.

Understanding what I wanted first as I placed my trash on the counter, he threw it away before looking back to me.

As he awaited my next order, I glanced inside the nearby menu for a few seconds to browse over the drinks they had available.

When I soon came to a decision on which soda to drink, I told him seconds later and he ran off to the further end of the bar to serve me a glass.

Since I really had nothing to do, I freely glanced around to see a familiar sight that made my stomach drop slightly.

The man I saw from earlier was sitting directly in a seat by the window.

Seeing me, he adjusted the collar of his shirt before putting up a newspaper to his face, hiding himself as I unintentionally felt perspiration building on the corners of my forehead.

After I wiped away the liquid from my face, I turned to the bartender who was coming my way, drink in hand.

The minute he set the drink down, I quickly picked it up, thanked him, then left for my room.

As I made my way about ¼ of the way down to our room, I heard the sound of footsteps following me.

Turning around, I saw the mysterious black-coated man I noticed moments ago was following close behind me.

I personally felt uncomfortable and the fact a creepy man I saw earlier is following me, speeding up as I did so, startled me greatly.

This was just no coincidence anymore.

This was real and this guy was really after either me and/or Kim.

I turned forwards for a moment, realizing I was halfway to the door.

As I turned back to face the mysterious man, I realized he was slowly gaining speed and was approaching me by the second.

Seeing this, I broke out into a jog, making sure to avoid the people passing through the hallway as I did so, dodging a chef who was walking by with an enormous plate of food and a woman with her three year old son just moments later.

Just then, as I realized there was no one else wandering down the hallway, I took off, sprinting down the hall.

I heard the pounding of footsteps behind me, going faster than before as I assumed my pursuer did the same to catch up.

The sound of another's breathing became louder and louder as I knew he was right on my tail.

Just a little bit further…

I was only two doors away when I was shoved, causing my shoulder to slam into a door.

To my dislike, the door happened to be unlocked and from my force, it actually opened.

Though it seemed in slow motion, it was actually fairly quick as I fell to the hard, wooden floor.

**Kim's POV**

After excusing himself from the room, he opened the door, looked both ways, then exited the room.

When the door shut, I unexpectedly let out a huff of air I seemed to be holding in.

Though I wasn't sure where it came from, I shook away the thought as I turned myself, positioning myself so my back leaned against the side of the train.

Because I could do this, it gave me a more comfortable spot to sit as I propped one leg over my other horizontally down the booth.

I mean, there was nowhere else to sleep.

In the room, there was a restaurant-like booth with a table in-between the two seats, a small chair, a tiny bathroom in one corner, and a tiny closet in the other.

Not much but considering we have privacy _and_ a room for cheap, I felt pretty fortunate at the moment.

I leaned back, taking a deep, steady breath of air before opening my eyes.

I looked around and noticed a TV remote for the television hanging above the booth Jack was previously sitting in.

Taking advantage of the benefits from the room, I picked up the remote and began surfing through the channels available until I found something somewhat suitable for my taste.

I turned the volume up a to a level a bit louder than usual due to the loud noise of the train's engine and put the remote down on the table as I watched the screen intently.

I was watching TV episode when the show sadly ended and a news network appeared on the screen as it was the next hour.

A dolled up woman probably in her mid-thirties popped up on the screen and began announcing Seaford's breaking news stories.

"_Breaking news! Earlier yesterday afternoon, there was an attacked the Seaford Medical Center."_

Hearing that made my stomach drop in unease as I nervously eyed the TV in anxiety.

"_Men who were described by a witness as "men in heavily armored suits with guns" assaulted the hospital. The police report confirmed the rumors of the attack was indeed a possible assassination due to the fact spectators who were on the scene told police officials the men went straight to a specific room, the room of a patient by the name of Kim Crawford, and shot multiple rounds of ammunition all over the room, then left out the back door just before the police could arrive on the scene."_

Once the details of the event at the hospital were confirmed, I felt my stomach drop.

Not only does everyone now know what happened to me, but now I could validate Jack and I's thoughts about whether or not the event was really caused for the murder of me, or another person.

I was the one they were after…

They wanted to kill me.

I was then snapped out of my thoughts at what I thought sounded like a loud bang noise.

I looked around the room, searching for a possible source of the sound but after finding nothing, I turned back to the television as she continued on.

_Later that afternoon, a car wreck not too far from the hospital was found. The police reports confirm that there were in fact two cars in the accident, one with minor exterior damage and bullet holes, while the other was found in disintegrated into several pieces. Officials suspect that a driver behind the other car most likely hit the other car, possibly several times before firing multiple rounds of ammunition. They also assume from the damage on the bumper and the tires that after the two vehicles drove into each other, the other car must have tipped the balance and caused the other car to launch forwards into the incoming train, causing the explosion of the demolished vehicle. We are unsure exactly of what specifically went down at the scene, but from the evidence given, police suspect they both stories are connected…"_

At that point, I couldn't stand to watch any more.

I felt my eyes begin to unintentionally water up as I heard knock at the door.

A middle-aged man in a grey jumpsuit with a name tag stitched on was peeking through the window.

After motioning him to come inside, he peeked his head inside in notified me of his doing.

"Janitor, I'm here to clean up the room before we arrive in Seaford."

I then nodded, motioning to come all the way inside as I stuttered out "Uh, yeah. Go ahead." hoping he didn't sense my nervousness.

Why you may ask?

Well, he just so happened to be the same man eyeballing me at the hotel Jack and I went to.

He smiled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts against him as I returned the favor.

He swung open the door and came inside, shutting the door after pushing his cart inside.

**Jack's POV**

Knowing I would be dead meat if I just laid there, I put my arms backwards, palms down against the floor beside of my head as seconds later, I flipped myself up to my feet and into a fighting position.

By this time, the unknown man seemed to have shut the door behind him and was now standing boldly above me.

He was leaning back on the door with his arms folded over his chest as he observed me.

The thin ferret on his lip from his goatee wriggled when his mouth, which was once a blank face, turned into a smirk.

I shot him a confused look as he chuckled deeply to himself, stifling a laugh as I was unsure of what to do.

I lowered my arms down as I asked "Who are you?"

To my surprise, he responded, his deep, lower toned voice startling me as he said "Does it matter? I trapped you in a room with nobody aware of your predicament and that's the first question you ask?"

My mouth opened to speak, but closed moments later as I shrugged, knowing he was actually right.

It actually was pretty of stupid of me if you ask me.

"Ok then, why did you trap me in here?"

"That my idiotic friend is a secret."

Ok, now I was confused.

"Wait, then why did you divert me away from the other question?"

"Also a secret, but I'll tell you what. If you can get past me, I'll tell you, whether you're dead _or_ alive." he said, his smirk returning as he unexpectedly threw a punch my way.

Because I wasn't expecting it, I ended up taking the blow across my face.

As I stumbled backwards from the powerful hit, he grabbed me by my shoulders and drove my back into the wall opposite of the door.

My back instantly made contact with the wall and I could instantly feel a stinging pain on my spine.

I then grabbed him and pulled him towards me, stepping to the side at the last minute.

As his momentum sent him flying forwards, I grabbed the shirt on his back and motivated his body's speed as his head crashed through the window of the side of the train.

The window instantly shattered and scattered around us as I pulled him out of the window and pulled him to a standing position.

While he was still weak, I picked him up slightly threw him into the wall, to my left only to kick him once again.

From the intensity of my kick, he slammed back into the wall and just as I saw him reach for something, assuming it was a weapon, I ran forwards, ramming him in the stomach with my shoulders as I drove him through the thin wall.

When his back collided with the opposite side of the wall of the next room, I let go and was about to fling him into the other wall when he over powered me.

Instead of him being thrown into the wall, I was thrown at an unstable chair, causing it to collapse under me almost instantly.

When I got back to my feet, I hit him in the shin.

He instantly crumpled down in pain while I decided to take advantage.

As he did this, I threw him into the nearby table, making it collapse beneath him.

As I noticed he was having slight troubles getting up, I took the moment to look through the window of the nearby door and through the window of Kim's door.

As I saw her sitting there in view of the window, I banged on the door, hoping she'd hear the disturbance and get some help.

Once the second hit was heard, I was forcefully turned around and I came face to face with the man I was fighting, only this time, he had a massive amount of blood on his face from the severe cuts on his head.

I tried reaching for the knob of the door, but when I turned it, it didn't budge.

I then felt the man's large hand grip my head from behind just before slamming my face into the round window of the door.

Instead of seeing an alerted Kim, another face was smirking at me through the window as I noticed a familiar cart in front of him.

My eyes widened in realization of three things, the first being that the pushcart in front of me was the janitor's cart I saw earlier.

The second was that he was dressed in a janitors uniform, but to make matter's worse, he looked greatly familiar to the man I was fighting behind me.

Because my face was smashed up against the window on my left side, I could only see him with my one eye as I felt my face smear like putty as it touched the cold material.

From what I could see, he looked both ways before picking up a towel located in the middle of a pile beside him on the cart.

He lifted it up to the window so I could see and unraveled the towel only to make my blood boil.

Inside was a semi-automatic pistol with a silencer attached at the end.

My mind seemed to go haywire as I easily became aware of his scheme.

My eyes dilated to the max as I threw my hands forwards, pounding on the door angrily as he re-wrapped the towel and placed it on the top of the pile.

Through the window, I could practically hear him laughing evilly as he knocked on Kim's door.

I tried with all my strength to cling onto the door long enough at least to warn her, but was kicked forwards into the door, causing me to hit my head on the thick window.

From the hard impact, I stumbled backwards as I felt a drip of blood flow down my forehead, most likely from when my head hit the rim of the window.

I clutched my head tightly, hoping to ease the pain to some extent, but had to let go moments later as my attacker turned in such a way, that I knew he was planning to throw a side kick my way.

I had no time to waste, Kim could only have seconds left to live if she didn't realize the danger she was about to face.

I just mentally prayed for her sake as I leaned back, dodging the kick as I counterattacked moments later with a spinning back kick.

The moment my foot came in contact with his skull, he crashed into the door of a nearby closet and collapsed to the floor.

I noticed he was very frail at the moment, so to insure he would stay put, I opened the door of the closet, and did the necessary.

I slammed the door shut twice as hard as I could, depositing him into a state of unconsciousness as I muttered out in exhaust "Night, night."

When my mind seemed to click moments later into the reality of things, I ran over and dismissing the idea to scavenge the body stretched out on the floor, I kicked the locked door, causing it to fling open as I burst through and into Kim's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: From this chapter on, I will be responding to reviews I receive on all my stories on the next updated chapters for my stories! (All except my Kick- Kickin' It's Jack and Kim story since that one's finished.) :D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Running On Adrenaline Chapter 5**

**Heyy everyone! If you're reading this, you've either never read my story (stories) before and you're just seeing this or you're old readers of mine who haven't seen me in about a year. Long story short, I've had troubles getting by and through life due to an endless list of complications, eventually which made me lose internet. Now I'm back and although I have dome writer's block since it's been a while, I'm gonna try my best to update either once a week for each story of mine, or update half one week then the other half the next and just keep alternating like that. Before I wrap this up, id just like you to know you should keep a lookout for my other stories that ill be updating for Kickin' It as well as maybe some for the Disney Channel show I Didn't Do It in the future ㈴2 After this long of a delay, I'm not gonna keep you waiting much longer. Here it is, Chapter 9! Enjoy and be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I'm really interested in your thoughts more than ever now. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram as KAD900, I follow back. REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>emylova- Thanks, and will do!<strong>

**LittleLionGal- I'm loving your excitement!**

**Elevate24- Thank you so much, that truly means a lot. That movie was actually my inspiration behind writing this story. I loved the main plot line of having two people on the run so I took that concept, made my own plot, and voilã!**

**KarateGirl77- Thanks! **

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted- Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying.**

**jadiewow13- That comment made my day. Thank you so much!**

**jabc4- Thanks, will do!**

**Guest- Working on it!**

**Violet Mia 13- Too much suspense? Haha!**

**Pond-88- Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- I try to make my stories the best they can be. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying them.**

**shapeshifting female 19- I'm glad you love it! I'm so sorry for the delay, I explained everything briefly in the authors note above.**

**ASIA- I'm gonna take a guess and say you like?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

Though it seemed kinda odd he closed the door after he came in, I ignored it and believed it to be just an act of security.

I then turned my attention back to the television and after staring at the boring news for a few moments, I realized I had no clue where the remote was.

As he searched for something on his cart, I got out of my seat and began looking around for the device.

I then bent down, my head facing down the ground in hopes to find the remote as the janitor soon caught notice of me scavenging the room.

"Are you looking for something Miss?" he asked as I looked at the floor around us.

I brushed my loosely hanging hair to the side as I looked up at him.

He gave me a confused look as I informed him "I lost the remote for the TV."

After nodding, he gave me an idea of where to look.

"How about you look under the table? Maybe you dropped it."

I grinned as I jokingly face palmed before him.

I thanked him just before I laid belly-down against the firm fabric of the booth I sat on moments ago.

I then slid sideways slightly under the table and looked around to see it in the back right corner which was closest to where I was sitting.

I smirked in victory as I picked it up then got up out of the booth area.

Just before turning around to re-thank the man, I heard a click.

My gracious smile turned into a look of great worry as I saw what made the clicking noise.

The janitor was now currently holding the gun just a few feet from my head and had a devious smirk plastered on his face as my eyes widened.

I couldn't help but glance down the hole of the gun, the sun from the window just so happening to cause the silver bullet inside to flicker, informing me it was indeed loaded and ready to be fired at its target.

I then averted my eyes back to his as I dropped the remote to the floor, causing it to clatter loudly on the hard floor.

We stood there for a few moments, making my pulse and breathing increase by the second in fretfulness.

Just then, he broke the deathly silence.

"Didn't expect this did you?"

I just stood there, arms sticking to my body as I seemed to freeze in place.

He chuckled loudly before smirking.

"And to think, all I have to do is pull this trigger and I become rich."

I kept on praying Jack would walk in.

Of course I didn't want him to get hurt, half of me wished he'd walk in so I could at least get the gun from him.

Because my curiosity got the best of me, I managed to stutter out "W-who are you?"

"Does it matter? You're about to be executed and that's the first question you're gonna ask?"

Once I took the moment to rethink my words, I realized what I had said was indeed foolish.

"Ok, then why do you want to kill me?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know? No wonder you were easy to catch." he chuckled, his eyebrows rising up in astonishment.

He then continued on "That my young lady is as secret."

I then scrunched my eyebrows together as I asked, straightening my figure to a bolder shape as I did so "Secrets are made to be spilled."

"True, true, I'll tell you what. If you can get out of this room alive, I'll tell you, whether you're dead _or_ alive."

That being said, I looked behind him and smirked before looking back at him.

As he noticed my cocky grin, he turned around in curiosity, giving me the opportunity to disarm him.

I quickly grabbed his hand, bent it backwards, and then twisted it, causing him to drop the weapon as he screamed out in pain.

I then let go and kicked him in the chest, causing him to smash into the door.

While he flew backwards, I kicked the gun to the side, landing somewhere in the closet as he began to recover.

After cracking his head to the side twice, he came at me as I got into my defensive stance.

I threw both hands at him, swinging my right arm followed by my left.

From the momentum of my punches, I caused myself to move forwards slightly, forcing him to take a few steps back.

After my second attack from my fist, he kicked me in my stomach, launching me back a foot or two into the table.

My hands moved behind me after the impact, feeling the table behind my back as he approached me once again.

Just before he could throw a punch at me, I swerved to the side.

Because of my hurried movements, I ended up hurting myself once again, this time on the side wall of the room, or in other words, the wall to the left of the man.

As I took a second to recuperate from the throbbing blow I clumsily gave to my spine and head, my eyes widened again as I saw an unexpected fist coming my way.

I ducked down, using my arms to push his away as took a step forwards to hit him with my elbow.

I hit him firmly in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain, but in less than a second he collected himself and grabbed my arm which was still in his chest from the hit.

His speedily movements frightened me slightly for the single reason that I didn't see them coming.

In one swift movement, he took my arm, bent it behind me, then pushed me forwards, slamming me into the wall.

I cringed as my face smashed into the wall, but chose to disregard the pain for the time being.

I clenched my teeth together, hoping to help the pain as I felt the man's breath tingle down my neck.

"I admit little girl, your pretty good…"

With that said, he then moved my arm just so, causing a loud crack to echo in the room.

I couldn't help but let a yelp escape my lips as he then added on "But you're not good enough."

I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder and it was obvious what he had done.

He had dislocated my entire arm and unless I wanted to face agonizing pain, I couldn't use my arm to fight.

Using my other arm, I elbowed him in his face, giving me my chance to get out of his grip.

He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose tightly as blood began to flow freely down his face and off his chin.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about his nose now, he turned back to me.

Because of the pain emitting from my shoulder, I now had my other arm cradling my injured one as his eyes glared at me with great anger.

With a final yell of infuriation, he took a step towards me as an idea came to mind.

Right in front of me there was the closet.

It wasn't huge, but it should give me enough room for my plan.

I had to end this now.

Surprising the man, I ran towards him, only to dive on to the floor.

I slid forwards, grabbing the gun as it came into view the minute I entered into the closet.

I intended on just getting inside then finding a weapon inside, but what better weapon then a killer's own?

As I noticed I began to slide to a stop, I quickly flipped over.

I turned over just before I could come to a stop in the middle of the closet.

The giant man turned around to face me in bafflement as I aimed the gun to his head.

Not expecting my swiftly executed actions, he then let a chuckle escape his lips.

"You're not going to kill me, you don't have the guts little girl."

I swallowed before responding.

"How do you know?"

"Please, I doubt you want to be known as a killer for the rest of your life. Plus, if you kill me, you should imagine what will happen to your little boyfriend of yours."

An arrogant grin took over his face as I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

The gun in my hands began to tremble slightly as I began to breathe heavily through my nose in hopes to calm myself.

Through gritted teeth, I then asked him "Where's Jack?"

"Oh I don't know. He could be almost anywhere you know. He could be in the bathroom and get ambushed, he could be in one of the empty train cars about to get shot… My memory seems to deceive me."

Now I was pissed, Jack could be in danger and he's playing mind games with me.

I assumed he could tell this as for seconds later he then told me "If you really want to know, he's in the lobby eating some blue cheese salad or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah, I was there. He ordered a fancy blue cheese salad and a soda."

He's lying…

Jack can't stand blue cheese.

Kim, he's lying!

Just then, my body relaxed at the thought as I told him "You're lying."

"No-"

"You're lying!"

From that point, he knew my mind wouldn't and/or couldn't be changed, so he went to his last resort.

Just then, without warning, he came at me but before he could take another step, I pulled the trigger.

He stopped in place, eyes wide from the bullet in his forehead as he crumpled to the floor.

Once assured he was dead, I leaned forwards and threw the gun out the closest window then collapsed onto my back.

My chest heaved heavily up and down as I let out a large puff of air from my exhaust.

I chose to lie there for a moment with closed eyes as I collected my breath.

When I felt it was time, I used my good arm to prop the upper half of my body up, from there, I then used it to push myself back against the back wall of the closet.

Once I positioned myself somewhat comfortably, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

**Jack's POV**

"Kim? _Kim_?"

After bursting through the door of our room, I looked around only to see a trashed room, a janitor's cart, and a body on the floor that laid there unmoving.

Looks like Kim took care of herself pretty well…

As much as I wanted to believe she was alive and well, I _needed_ to see her to confirm my thoughts.

Because I didn't get a response, I called out her name again, this time more as a worried statement rather than a question.

"Kim!" I then listened for any sign of her.

Moments later, I heard a barely audible yet recognizable voice come from the closet to my right call out my name.

I quickly ran to the entrance, turning to look inside as let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding.

I saw Kim on the floor, back up against the far side of the closet.

Without hesitation, I ran forwards only to come to a stop before her as I got down on one knee.

"Kim, are you ok?" I asked, putting my arms on her shoulders as she almost immediately cringed.

Seeing this, I quickly let go as I gave her eyes of concern.

She made a face of discomfort as she adjusted to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm fine, he just hurt my arm, that's all."

"What happened?" I asked, referring to the dead body on the floor behind us.

"He tried to kill me and one thing led to another and now I'm here."

I chuckled slightly in amusement as she then asked me "What happened to you?" "

Got attacked, went through a wall, same old same old."

She couldn't help but chuckle too as she gave her first attempt at getting up.

She used what I assumed was her good arm to push on the wall for support as I held on to her good shoulder just in case.

When she was fully standing, the sound of the train's horn blaring broke us out of our trance with one another.

Knowing it was the signal that we were coming to a stop, I quickly motioned Kim to me, grabbing her hand on her good arm before gently pulling her out of the room and to the right.

Like I saw before when I left the room earlier, to the right was the door leading to the next cart.

Because we had to get away from the scene immediately, I thought it was best to get off the train from a different point so people wouldn't notice us. If there were maniacs after us, more specifically Kim, it would seem smarter to hop of the train undetected.

On a normal, well, somewhat normal circumstance, I would stay with the police, but because of the fact that people around the both of us end up getting killed, I knew it was best for the both of us if we avoided them for now.

Plus, they wouldn't believe two young teens.

They would just think we were two hoodlum kids on the run for love or some other gaudy story.

That being said, I escorted her out the door and through the door of the next cart.

Overlooking the yelling and screaming of furious chefs, in the kitchen we cut straight through and out the door at the end.

Once the door was shut and the sound of bickering cooks faded, I looked down the side of the train, confirming that we were far enough away.

Once the train came to a slow stop moments later, I helped Kim get down before we stepped down and made our way to the closest sidewalk.

Our previous plan of going to the police had been severed after the recent event, forcing me to make up another plan of action.

As I began to lead Kim down the sidewalk, she followed by my side as she asked "Where are we going?"

I then looked around at the nearby people staring at us in unease, making sure they all soon looked elsewhere as I informed her "You'll see."

**Kim's POV**

Because we had no means of quick transportation, I was forced to follow Jack as I trailed behind, unsure of where we were going.

Seeing that I began to slow by the minute, he turned around to face me.

Without having to say a word, he already knew I was tired.

We both were…

I just seemed to be more tired.

Ignoring my plea to not do what I knew he was going to do, he came over to me and picked me up piggy back style.

Submitting to my body, I leaned my head down on his shoulder as I soon felt my eyes fluster shut.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to the feeling of a soft, lumpy base beneath me.

After rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I went to lean up, but hesitated half way as I realized I had forgotten about my arm.

I accidentally let an inaudible groan of pain out as I clutched my arm, using my remaining energy to lift myself up completely as I took a look at my surroundings.

I seemed to be in what I recognized as Jack's bedroom.

Taking a closer look around the room, I saw everything as I last saw it, though one thing seemed to stick out significantly.

Jack, who was on the other side of the room, had half his body dug deep into the closet as I could hear the sounds of rummaging come from the same direction.

He must have not heard me from all the noise he was making.

Just then there was a loud crash.

I saw his body flinch at the sound and saw him cringe on the spot.

If I had to guess, it was probably something _very_ fragile that hit the floor.

Seconds afterwards, he backed up out of the closet, revealing his entire body.

Though unlike the last time I saw him, only the lower half of his body had clothes.

I observed more closely to see that his hair was extra shaggy than usual, leading me to believe he must have just taken a shower recently.

Once that was confirmed, I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down.

Don't judge!

I'm a teenage girl who happens to kinda, sorta, maybe have a teeny-tiny crush on the person before me.

It's not my fault!

Anyways, as my eyes traveled downwards, I took noticed of his muscular body.

His toned figure seemed to amaze me as I took into consideration that he had done karate since he was very little and he had only just hit puberty about two years ago.

Those combined create one heck of a body.

I've done karate too since I was little, but boys in general gain muscle easier as their bodies adjust.

My eyes took in the sight of every crack and crevice as he threw his head back, groaning in frustration.

After taking a deep break, he turned to face me, instantly snapping me out of my daze.

Catching notice of the fact that I was awake, he rubbed his neck in discomfort as he was unsure of how long I must have been awake.

"Um, Kim? How long have you been awake?"

"Enough to know you just broke something that I assume was very fragile." I chuckled as he removed his hand in relief.

He then took a few steps towards me as he took a seat beside me on the bed.

He leaned forwards slightly to take a look at my wounded arm, catching notice of my arm still around it.

"How is it?" he asked, referencing to my arm in which he was eyeing with concern.

"I'm pretty sure the guy dislocated it."

He sighed, taking a deep breath before explaining to me his intentions.

"Kim, we have to get it back into its socket."

I nodded, understanding the fact that he was right.

Aware of what was going to happen next, he advised me "You should lie back down, it'll help ease the pain."

Listening to his advice, he got up, giving me room to lie back down as he walked around to the other side of his bed.

He's dealt with this same injury before, he knows how to fix it.

It's only happened to me once before, about a year and a half ago when I was fighting in a competition.

Of course I still won, but I was in tormenting pain.

Just so coincidentally Rudy happened to miss the attack and never saw my injury.

As for the guys, they missed it due to the fact they turned their attention to an audience member they thought was attractive.

Because Jack had already fought and seemed to have no interest in the girl, his eyes remained on me, studying my movements the entire time until I was kicked in the shoulder.

The second the match was over and I was declared the winner, he motioned me into Rudy's office since we were fighting in our dojo.

He informed me I dislocated my shoulder and just like this time, he recommended I lie down.

As I did so, he sat up on the bed on his knees as he leaned forwards towards my shoulder.

He gently put his hands on my shoulder, both in slightly different locations as I took a deep breath in preparation of what was to come.

I was well aware of what I was about to experience and so was Jack.

My last breath then hitched as he told me one last thing.

"I'm sorry."

Right then and there, he popped my shoulder, causing an immense amount of excruciating pain in my shoulder.

Like last time, I couldn't help but let out a loud yell in response to his administrations.

He knows himself it's painful and can easily understand why I yelled the way I did.

By instinct, my hand instantly moved to his forearm and squeezed tightly.

While I probably cut off his flow of blood in his arm for a few seconds, instead of protesting or saying anything, he decided to give me a moment for the pain to subside.

Once most of the intense pain disappeared, I let my head collapse back into the pillow under me as I closed my eyes and slowly released Jack's arm from my tight grip.

We stayed there in silence, sitting there for a good two minutes, more or less until he spoke and broke the silence.

"How do you feel?"

I chuckled slightly as I re-opened my eyes to stare at the brunette-haired boy before me.

"You mean besides the sore pain in my shoulder I get every time I breathe? Yeah, I'm all sunshine and roses."

**Jack's POV**

As a reaction to seeing Kim finally speaking after the deathly silence, I couldn't help but laugh, causing Kim to release a chuckle as well at the sight.

After everything that's happened, I haven't really seen her genuinely smile, more or less laugh.

It was a sight I really missed being able to see frequently.

She was generally a very high-spirited, but she was also a very tough girl too.

No matter the mood, she always found a way to look at the brighter side of things, and that's something I highly admired about her.

Sadly, her smile soon faded with her laugh and the silence returned to us as she used her one better arm to lift herself, sit herself up, then cross her legs in a crisscross sitting position.

We just sat there, oddly gazing at one another as silence engulfed the room.

Kim was first to break the eerie stillness of the room.

"Thanks, you know, for fixing my arm?"

"Anytime Kim, anytime. You would have done the same for me if it were me."

"You know I would. What are best friends for if you can't cause one another pain? It's the circle of friendship." she laughed jokingly.

"True, true… Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little sore, nothing I can't brush off." she responded, shrugging her shoulders before me to demonstrate her point.

"Are you sure-?"

"Jackson Brewer, I think I can tell if my arm hurts or not. Just calm yourself down Superman."

"Sorry Kim, you know I don't like seeing my friends hurt, that's all."

"Everyone knows that Jack, everyone who's ever met you knows that. You're always the one to come to the rescue."

"Maybe I should just buy a cape then and go around town looking for trouble then." I laughed, flexing my arms into flying stance as I hummed a quick, heroic theme song.

Kim couldn't help but laugh at me, putting a hand to her face as she shook her head in her hand.

"Did you _just_ come up with that?" she asked, still laughing continuously as she looked back up at me.

"It was easy. What do you think I always dressed up as for Halloween?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the boy with the superhero complex dressed up as superheroes." she said sarcastically, currently amusing herself with the conversation at hand.

"Ding, ding, ding! Congrats, you just won the million-dollar prize!"

"You know, a million dollars sounds nice, but right now, I'd have to pass."

"Wait, you mean if somebody were to hand you a million dollars, you'd refuse to take it?"

"Right now, yeah."

Hearing this from me caused me to furrow my brows in confusion.

It was only logical that any human being on earth would accept money like that.

In fact, some people dream for a wish like that to come true.

So why is Kim so different?

"You mind if I ask why exactly?"

"Honestly? I'd rather like to know why people are trying to kill me. What did I ever do to someone that makes them want to send people to kill me?"

"Kim… you know I can't answer that. The only thing I _do_ know is that whatever's going on, we'll figure it out and get through it."

"There's one thing you _do_ know though. Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my best friend, I care about you, and I wouldn't know what I'd do without you as my best friend."

As serious as our conversation got, I could tell she was really opening up to me.

Of course she was a very honest person, but when it came to her thoughts, she usually kept those under wraps.

The fact that she was opening the closed doors that normally remained shut, showed me how fragile she was feeling.

One thing's for sure, I definitely don't blame her.

It's not like we're spies in the movies who are trained to do all this crazy stuff, we're two teenagers.

The only reason we're both probably here now is because of our background of karate.

Because of how long we've both done karate, not only can we fight when attacked upon, but we're in good shape.

It's literally luck that we've made it this far.

I could tell Kim was very doubtful over my words.

Her head was tilted down, staring down at her hands as she bit her lip, something she did whenever she was at unease.

Seeing this, I reached my hand out, grasped her hand in mine and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

She almost instantly lifted her head to look up at me, her face painted over with her thanks.

This wasn't the first time I've done this.

Whenever she was stressed, no matter the reason why, she would come to see me since I was her closest friend.

The same applies to me whenever I get stressed.

We would just drop everything we both were doing at the moment and took a time out to talk, discussing everything that was piled on our plates at the moment.

It was just one of our "things" that made us, us.

**Kim's POV**

I knew Jack could read me like a book.

There was no doubt in my mind he knew something was wrong in my mind, and shortly after I let my head slip down, I felt a hand gently grab onto mine.

Knowing it could only be the one person before me, I looked up at Jack, looking him deep in the eyes as he did the same.

He knew what I was feeling, there was no way around it, and there was definitely no way I could deny it after everything that's happened.

While holding onto my hand, Jack took his thumb and smoothly dragged his thumb across the back of my hand.

For some reason, this always seemed to calm me whenever I wasn't in the best of moods.

Frustrated, stressed, depressed, angered… you name it.

Whenever Jack was around, he always did this to calm me, and it surprisingly worked.

This time I had a reason to be very grateful for his actions.

With all that has happened, I probably needed this more than ever.

Scratch that, I _wanted_ this more than ever.

It was just another in the heat of the moment thing when I did something that probably surprised both Jack and I.

I couldn't help myself after re-thinking everything he's done for me.

Besides my parents, he's been the only one to care for me as much as much as they do.

To know you're cared about that much?

It's truly an amazing feeling, a feeling I thought Jack deserved more credit for.

Without warning, I slowly leaned forwards closer and closer towards him.

My empty hand snaked its way around Jack's neck, pulling him closer as I slid my hand up the back of his head.

My hand tightened, grasping most of his brown, scruffy hair just before placing my lips onto his.

The whole time, I felt for any signs that he felt uncomfortable.

He didn't shift, he didn't pull away, he didn't freeze, but he did do something.

Just as I did, he slowly deepened the kiss and continued to do so, taking full advantage of what I had started.

Just a minute after I had made my move, things slowly heated up.

Not only did our current make out sesh deepen to new levels, but he seemed to show signs of desire, that he was actually enjoying what was going on between us.

Without separating the kiss, he swiftly got onto his knees and began to lean forwards into me as I complied.

Catching on to his endeavors, I unfolded my legs from one another and leaned back into the comforts of his bed.

I sank back into his pillows as he now leaned over me, not breaking his contact with me for a single second.

With the position we were now in, I couldn't help myself but move my other hand up behind his neck as well, though this time I removed my hand from his hair, and instead wrapped both my arms around his neck as he continued holding himself up above me.

Never in a million years did I think that Jack and I would do something like this, but in the moment, we both knew that neither of us regretted our actions.

If we were uncomfortable with something, we both would have spoken up and said something, but it was clearly obvious that that wasn't the case here.

After minutes of this, we both noticed that the need for air became essential.

As if cued, we both slowly pulled away, locking eyes as we did so.

We were both in a state of confusion, unsure what to say or do but try and catch our breath.

What did I just get myself into?


End file.
